


-Unsaid Julie-

by SUN5ETSWERVE



Series: Things Left Unsaid [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, F/M, Julie - Freeform, JulieandthePhantoms, Luke - Freeform, Music, Reggie - Freeform, juke, phantoms, willex, willie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE
Summary: when music connects two close friends, they will do anything for each other.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Things Left Unsaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106816
Comments: 46
Kudos: 77





	1. First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all get in your FEELS <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of school, Julie had needed a break. It was the weekend, and she was so ready. The band had a gig on Sunday night and Julie was thrilled. The band hadn't performed together in months, but on Sunday they were finally going on stage together again.

After a long day of school, Julie had needed a break. It was the weekend, and she was so ready. The band had a gig on Sunday night and Julie was thrilled. The band hadn't performed together in months, but on Sunday they were finally going on stage together again.

Julie made her way to the garage where she and the Phantoms practiced and found that it was empty. They may not have performed in a while, but they sure as hell have been practicing like crazy. They weren't going to mess up on their first day back on the job.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the realization that no one was in the room and she sighed. Julie walked around the room, seeing the sunlight laying on her piano. She took this as a sign that maybe she should play it, just a little. No one was around, so to her, there was no one to annoy.

She huffed out a little air, releasing all her stress, and took a seat on the piano chair. Julie traced her fingers along the keys, trying to think of something to play. That's when she saw a black composition book. It was Luke's.

She hesitated but grabbed it, being careful not to tear it up. After all, the book had been around since the '90s, filled with old Sunset Curve songs. The poor old paper was fragile.

Julie opened the book, immediately finding the messy and huge signature of Luke. She smiled at it, tracing her finger on the dried ink. Turning the pages, she found the original copies of some of their classic songs. Julie came across 'Now or Never' and realized that it was a rock song. Obviously, she couldn't play a rock song on the graceful piano she had. Either way, she was intrigued by how intricate the notes were and how much heart and soul they had put into the song.

After turning more and more pages, she started to come across the near end of the book. And that meant the last works of Sunset Curve.

Julie gasped when she saw one of the pages were loose. She took it out from its place and examined the lyrics.

Unsaid Emily.

"Oh my gosh..." Julie said, not taking her eyes off the paper.

She didn't know why, but it just felt right to give this song a try.

Julie placed the paper on the piano where she could see it and started to softly play the notes.

First things first

We start the scene in reverse

All of the lines rehearsed

Disappeared from my mind

Julie started to feel her eyes slowly well up with tears, understanding the lyrics, and feeling Luke's pain. She really did feel his pain. Her mother died two years ago. Julie also felt alone. But now they had each other.

Julie found herself making her way to the chorus of the song, feeling all the emotion inside her.

Little did she know, Luke was making his way home from going to the beach earlier with the boys.

The boys decided to stay over there and try and scare some people by the ice cream stand. Luke had poofed onto the sidewalk path, fiddling with a chain on his jacket. He hadn't noticed the music until he got a little closer, and that's when he stopped walking.

He listened carefully, realizing what song he was hearing and who exactly was singing it. He almost stopped moving entirely at what he was hearing.

He found himself poof inside the room behind Julie. Luke watched her sing the song, not noticing the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Singing this song was something, but hearing someone he cared so much about sing it was an entirely different story.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she sounded singing his song.

Luke wiped his tears away, trying to stay unnoticed by her. But, he ended up giving up on that and slowly sat down next to her. Julie looked over at him, smiling when she saw him.

Luke noticed she had been crying too, and he loved her even more at that moment. He wiped away her tears while she was singing, and then rested his head on her shoulder. He found himself softly singing along to the lyrics she was singing.


	2. We Start the Scene in Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song came to an end, and they relaxed in a comfortable silence. After a little while, Luke turned his gaze to Julie. He rested his forehead on her forehead. Julie was nervous that he was angry for singing his song, but clearly, he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with this happiness for the 2 minutes it will last *devil emoji*

The song came to an end, and they relaxed in a comfortable silence. After a little while, Luke turned his gaze to Julie. He rested his forehead on her forehead. Julie was nervous that he was angry for singing his song, but clearly, he wasn't.

Julie looked at his eyes. He was crying too. "I'm so sorry, Luke, you didn't deserve all this." Luke chuckled sadly, "It's alright, Jules. Don't apologize. None of this was your fault...especially now since you just made this song 10 times more important to me," Luke said, his forehead still on hers. 

"I...what?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hearing that song from you...it made me feel things, Jules. Like I had everything I needed right in front of me." Luke said, stuttering a bit. Julie looked at him with a smile. "You'll always have me," She said, ruffling his hair. "And you'll always have me," Luke said, looking down at the paper with the song on it.

"Where'd you find this anyway?" Luke asked, looking over at her. "It was on the piano. Sorry if you didn't want me to see it," Julie looked away quickly. "No, no, no, it's okay," He smiled, "I don't mind at all. After all, we're a family, aren't we?" Luke said, then sighed, "You deserve to know everything. And my songs are your songs," He nudged her arm with his elbow.

Julie laughed at the nudge and smiled, "Thanks, Luke," She told him, "I hope I didn't mess with your feelings or anything."

"Well you definitely messed with some of my other feelings," He chuckled.

Julie looked at him, sort of realizing what that meant. "What?"

He froze, "Oh, um, NOTHING." He chuckled, "Just a little hiccup, that's all," Luke grinned nervously.

She looked at him skeptically, "Alright, Mr. Hot Dog Hiccups."

Luke gasped, "Shut up!" He joked.

"Make me," Julie smirked playfully, getting up from the seat.

"Oh it's on, Jules the fool," Luke got up as well with a challenging wink.

Julie started to run away as fast as she could.

She squealed and ran around the piano in circles, Luke trailing right behind her.

"Get back here you small and cute bundle of Hispanic greatness!" Luke shrieked, managing to catch up a bit.

"NEVER!" Julie shrieked in return.

They both ended up stopping across from each other by the piano, narrowing their eyes at each other.

"You really wanna go, bro?" Julie rose an eyebrow and did a fake sassy neckroll and snapping fingers.

"Square up," Luke growled playfully and smirked cutely.

Julie couldn't help but laugh afterward and started to run again.

Little did she know that Luke was actually catching up to her. Luke managed to grab her arm and pull her to him, picking her up. He held her on his shoulder by her feet, making her hang the other way. "How dare you! I'm suing!" Julie kicked around, only to be thrown on the studio's couch.

"Try me," Luke flicked her in the arm with a grin. Julie was laying on the couch with crossed arms and a pout, "You win. But only this time," She huffed. "Only this time? How much you wanna bet?" Luke smirked at her, crouching down next to the couch to get to her level.

"No sir, no no no money involved because yo girl is BROKE," Julie said with a loud British accent, pushing her hair behind her ear like that trend that's been going around of some actress. Luke didn't understand this type of 'gen-z' slang and mannerism. But he thought it was hilarious. Especially when Julie did it. "You are something, aren't you?" Luke chuckled and shook his head.

"We been knew," Julie clapped repeatedly in his face.

"That is not proper grammar," Luke clapped in her face in return, clapping between every word.

"Go back to your musician cult," Julie clapped in return. "That's right, I went there!"


	3. All of the Lines Rehearsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Alex immediately smirked at each other when they saw Julie and Luke laying on the same couch. "Look what the cat dragged in," Alex giggled at them. "Oh no, shut up, Alex," Julie shook her head, "We're just friends and that's how it's going to stay. Leave it alone," She shooed him with her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, yes, the main plot is starting to form! <3 have fun *evil laugh*

Julie spent the day in the garage laughing and joking around with Luke, something she missed doing a lot. She heard the sound of Alex and Reggie poofing into the room and smiled. 

Reggie and Alex immediately smirked at each other when they saw Julie and Luke laying on the same couch. "Look what the cat dragged in," Alex giggled at them. "Oh no, shut up, Alex," Julie shook her head, "We're just friends and that's how it's going to stay. Leave it alone," She shooed him with her hands. 

Luke looked at her and nodded, "Yeah exactly. Stop making things what they aren't."

"If you want us to stop shipping you, stop liking each other," Alex crossed his arms. 

"OOOOOOOOOOH SNAP!" Reggie shrieked and laughed. "Roasted."

Both Julie and Luke gasped.

"We--I--We don't like each other!" Luke stuttered. 

"Exactly, what he said. Wow, never thought I'd say that sentence," Julie chuckled. 

"Hey!" Luke playfully nudged her, "I come up with smart things. Unlike some people," He pointed to Reggie. 

Reggie huffed and put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, listen lovebirds. There is no need to bring in the 'ol Reg-meister into your kindergarten-level playground fighting." 

"Reg-meister?" Julie questioned. 

"Kindergarten-level playground fighting?" Luke also questioned. 

"Shush it, I'm trying to keep my cool. I don't wear leather for nothing, y'know," Reggie shows off his black biker jacket. 

Julie grinned at him, not noticing the gaze Luke was giving her. 

\----------

"No, no, no! This is not what I planned!" Caleb shouts at some of his dancers. "Why didn't our plan work? Where is my band?!" 

"We're sorry sir, but they've somehow got rid of your stamp," One of them said. 

"Somehow? SOMEHOW?! 'Somehow' is not enough for me! Bring them to me! Now!" Caleb shouts at the top of his lungs, the group of people around him going quiet. He starts to walk out of the room but slowly turns around when he thinks of something. "Wait a minute...the girl--there was a girl right? In their band? A lifer, that, can...see them?" Caleb smirked grimly and cackled lowly. 

"Yes, sir, there was. Julie was her name."

"Ah yes, Julie," His cackling started to get louder. "Go entertain the gullible manatees in the crowd. I'll return shortly," Caleb poofed out of the room, the last thing they saw from him being an evil smirk. 

\----------

"Hey, guys? I'll be right back. I forgot my phone in the car," Julie said, getting up from the couch and making her way to the garage door. 

The boys watched her leave, and as soon as they saw her leave, Alex and Reggie jumped over to Luke. "DUDE!" Reggie exclaimed. 

"What?" Luke asked, already aware of what they are going to say. 

"DUUUUUUUDE!" Reggie says again. 

"WHAT." 

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--"

"Reggie, I swear to god," Luke groaned. 

"Oh come on, it's not like you know what I'm going to say."

Luke just glared at him. 

Reggie's eyes widen and he gasps, "Oh my god, Alex, I think he's psychic!" He backed away. 

Alex rolled his eyes, "Yes, exactly. He is aware that you are going to mention something you've been mentioning for like a year now so he's psychic," He said sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly! That's what I me--hey! That was sarcasm!" Reggie pouted. 

Alex threw his hands in the air, "No duh!" 

"Okay, but like seriously, let's get to the point. You like Julie, Julie likes you, end of discussion," Reggie crossed his arms. 

"Do you hear that? The endless and annoying RINGING IN MY EARS?" Luke grumbled and got up from the couch.

"No, actually. I don't. Alex, do you?" Reggie asked. 

"Oh my god," Alex facepalmed. "He means you."

"Ohhhhh," Reggie nodded, then realized it was offensive. "OH. Ugh, how rude." He took a seat on the couch. 

\----------

Julie hummed on the way to her car, stopping when she heard a ruffling in the bushes. "Hello?" No one answered. "Um, alrighty then."

Once she made it to her car, the once empty vehicle filled itself with purple smoke. Julie gasped and backed away, then turned around and started to run. She stopped once she heard a strong male voice. Julie turned around. 

Caleb was sitting in the front seat of her car. "What's up, Julie? Or is that not what the kids say these days?" He laughed darkly. 

"H-How do you know my name?" She stuttered. "And how did you--"

"Appear so suddenly? Your little ghost friends aren't the only ones who have their little magic," Caleb smirked. 

"Oh my god, you're--you're Caleb! Get away from me!" Julie shouted, backing away, "Leave my house! Leave my friends alone!" 

Caleb suddenly appeared in a whoosh of purple smoke right in front of Julie. "Oh, sweetie, it's not them I'm here for." 

Julie was engulfed in the smoke.

Some coughing was heard until none was left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice that if you look at all the chapter names together, it's forming the lyrics of unsaid emily!


	4. Disappeared From My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie didn't know what was happening, but it all started to come together once she realized what was going on. She looked around her. Everything was dark except for an explosion of endless purple smoke. The smoke made her feel like she was suffocating. She could barely breathe and was only able to cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! <3

Julie didn't know what was happening, but it all started to come together once she realized what was going on. She looked around her. Everything was dark except for an explosion of endless purple smoke. The smoke made her feel like she was suffocating. She could barely breathe and was only able to cough. 

Once the smoke cleared, Julie started to hear music. Loud music. Caleb was nowhere to be seen, but a strong male voice was heard singing the song. That's when Julie realized she had been taken. She was in Caleb's club. 

All she knew about Caleb and his stupid little club was that he was powerful, he forced ghosts to sell their souls to him, he performed for rich lifers, and that he was the one responsible for almost destroying her best friends. She would never let that last one pass. 

Julie looked around at the vibrant lights. She had to admit the place was gorgeous. But, the owner sure as hell ain't even close. 

She saw that she was backstage at the club, so she walked over to the front curtains and peeked through. Clearly she had been noticed by a dancing and singing Caleb because he looked back at did one of those dark and evil smirks he always did. He was up to no good. 

Julie wondered why she wasn't imprisoned or anything. I mean, she was able to roam around freely. What kind of evil idiot does that?

\----------

"Where is Julie? She's taking so long," Alex asked, pacing back and forth. He was obviously freaking out, per usual. 

"Relax, she's probably just annoyed with us," Luke chuckled, "No need to be worried. Besides, we gotta let the girl do what she wants, y'know?" 

"Because you love her," Alex stopped pacing and looked at him. 

"What? No. Because it's common sense," Luke rolled his eyes. 

"Luke, dude, we're your bros. You don't have to hide anything. Plus, you two are cute. And hot. You're cute AND hot," Reggie exclaimed, then crossed his arms. "Not many couples are both."

"We're not a couple, Reg. Get over it," Luke said with a slight grumble. 

"While you two whine like CHILDREN I'm going to go try and find Julie," Alex grumbled and poofed out of the room. 

\----------

The singing suddenly stopped, leaving just a vibrant instrumental. That meant trouble for Julie. Julie jumped when she heard the thundering of Caleb's voice come from behind her. 

"Did you like the show?" Caleb smirked at her and crossed his arms. 

"What do you want from me?" Julie grumbled at him, not making eye contact. 

"Oh, nothing. Just showing you where my new band will perform," Caleb cackled. "Isn't it sweet?" 

"Your new band? I'm sorry, am I hearing that right? Because it ain't gonna happen," Julie crossed her arms. 

"Oh please. What is it that you do? Nothing." Caleb rolled his eyes. 

"Hmm, lemme see...oh yeah! I don't waste my afterlife on performing the same exact song every single day!" Julie growled, "Get yourself a band that'll agree to play 'The SAME Side of Hollywood' constantly," She scoffed. 

Caleb gasped, "You are just one little angry child, aren't you?" huffed.

"Who would've thought? I mean, look at what you've done," Julie lifted a hand, using each finger to count. "You stamped my friends and tricked them, you hurt them, you forced them to join your band, you kidnapped me---need I say more?" Julie glared at him. 

"Alright, alright. Fine. I see how hard you are playing your little game. But don't you worry, my friend. I've got more coming your way," He said, putting his hand out. A strike of purple light shot right at Julie, making her fall to her knees and cough. 

"You're evil," Julie said while coughing. 

"That's me," He winked at her. 

\----------

"Julie? Julie?!" Alex called out, walking through the path. He stopped when he saw the empty car. Julie had come to get her phone, yet her phone was on the floor by the car. And, Julie was nowhere to be seen. 

"What the?" Alex furrowed his brows, bending down to grab her phone. At this point, he was panicking. He started to hyperventilate a bit, seeing all the missed calls from Flynn. 

"Oh sh--" He started, running back to the garage with Julie's phone in his hand. 

Luke and Reggie immediately jerked up, seeing how nervous Alex was. But, Luke's eyes widened when he saw the phone in Alex's hand. "Alex, where's Jules?" Luke asked. 

"I--I--one sec," Alex said, bending over and trying to catch his breath. "Oh lord, gotta work on my cardio."

"But you don't have a heart-" Reggie furrowed his brows, taking the time to think about it. 

"Okay, whatever, but--ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-" Alex started pacing. 

"Alex, I'm not gonna ask again. Where. Is. Julie?" Luke got up and walked over. 

"That's the thing! She's not there! I mean, her phone is what she left to get but it was on the floor!" Alex exclaimed, holding up her phone. 

"Maybe there's a chance she couldn't find it and left to look somewhere else?" Reggie asked hopefully, trying to be useful. 

"Really?! REALLY?! She knew it was in her car, or at least BY her car! She wouldn't just NOT see it!" Luke shouted. 

Reggie pouted and huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Guys, I'm genuinely scared," Alex said, biting his nails. 

"Aren't we all?!" Reggie shrieked. 

Luke was pacing around the piano slowly, fiddling with his chain bracelet. "Do you--do you think--"

Alex stopped pacing and looked at him, shaking his head quickly, clearly scared. "No, we-"

"Got rid of our stamps? Yeah, I know. But we didn't defeat him," Luke looked over at them, now feeling extremely nervous and stressed out. "I think Julie's in trouble, guys." Luke bit his lip. 

"Well no shit," Alex threw his hands in the air. 

\----------

Julie felt dizzy. She could barely see anything and the only thing she could see was blurry lights.


	5. When Things Got Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once her vision cleared up, she realized she was in her room. "What the-" Julie started, shaking her head and trying to get up. She was still a bit nauseous, but she was getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you love it!

Once her vision cleared up, she realized she was in her room. "What the-" Julie started, shaking her head and trying to get up. She was still a bit nauseous, but she was getting better. 

"Luke? Alex? Reggie?" Julie asked, not getting an answer. She sighed and sat down on her bed, not knowing what to think. What if Caleb was tracking them down? What if he could get to the boys all because she was with them? Julie was terrified. She thought everything had been handled. How did Caleb even know their location anyway? 

Julie heard fast footsteps, running up the stairs. She got paranoid and scooted back on her bed, farthest away from the door she can get without falling off.

Without hesitation, Luke threw open the door. His nervous face softened when he saw Julie. He ran to her and pulled her in for a hug. Julie's scared face also softened when she noticed that it was him and not someone else. She hugged him back right away. 

Without looking away from her, Luke shouted, "She's in here!" to the door. Alex and Reggie came in gently and watched from the door. They both clearly felt and looked very relieved that she was here. 

"What happened, Jules? Were you here the whole time?" Luke asked worriedly, not letting go of her. She shook her head, not speaking. "Julie, is something wrong?" He then asked, getting even more worried. 

He squinted a bit, looking in her eyes. That's when he realized something was wrong. 

She seemed scared in her eyes. And, Luke could tell. Julie's easy to read, especially for him. Like they've always said to each other, they go through the same pain. They understand each other more than any of them do. 

"Oh god...what did you see, Jules?" Luke let go of her and crouched to her level. "He's back, Luke," Julie sighed. Luke bit his lip, knowing exactly who she meant.

"Crap. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Luke asked, freaking out.

"Relax, relax, barely got a scratch," Julie reassured him, grabbing his hand. 

"But what if the next time it won't be just a scratch, Jules?" Luke asked, looking down at their hands. 

"NEXT TIME?! Oh boy," Reggie started walking in small and fast circles, panicking.

"Did you really have to ASSUME things, Luke?" Alex threw his head back in an annoyed manner, trying to reach out and grab Reggie before he crashes into the wall. 

Julie and Luke looked over, they couldn't help but laugh. "Everybody needs to calm down. I'm here, I'm fine. We're all together again and that's all that matters," She said, looking at Luke as he was looking back at her. 

Reggie stopped pacing once Alex got a hold of him. He looked over at Luke and Julie, and then back at Alex, smirking at them. 

"Get a room," Reggie and Alex snickered at the same exact time. 

"What?" Luke asked.

Reggie and Alex both crossed their arms. 

Julie and Luke immediately let go of each other's hands and stopped staring at each other.

Alex chuckled, "You guys can't seem to get away from each other."

"What? What do you mean? Oh come on, Alex. We're just friends," Luke rolled his eyes, getting up. 

"We all saw the way you ran your ass to her, Luke. Isn't that right, Jules?" Alex rose an eyebrow. 

Julie just rolled her eyes, huffing out an angry breath. 

"And? I just care about her, that's all. A friendly, caring gesture," Luke walked to Alex and crossed his arms, staring him down. "Don't make us hunt you down about you and 'Lil Wil," Luke smirked at him. 

Alex's eyes widened and he gasped, "H-How did you know about that nickname?"

"Just a 'lil guess," He smirked and walked back to Julie. That ought to shut him up. 

Alex huffed and walked away, leaving the room. 

Reggie just watched back and forth, his eyes wide. "Well," He cleared his throat, "I'm single and I'm gonna go cry, goodbye," He waved goodbye and left the room after Alex. 

Luke chuckled and shook his head, then looked back to Julie. "You sure you're okay?" He asked her. 

Julie nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't lie to you," She told him, nudging his arm. 

Luke let out a small laugh, "I know, I know. Just worried, that's all. I really thought we were done with him," He sighed. 

"I did too," Julie told him, "Guess we were wrong and I let him get me. Now he's after you guys again," She got up from her bed, huffing angrily. 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "No, no, no, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was coming," Luke got up after her. 

"How is it not my fault, Luke? He knows where I am, and now he knows where you guys are! You can't tell me otherwise."

"Jules, like I said, you weren't aware he was coming! Let it go!" Luke grumbled. 

"How am I supposed to let this go, Luke? I'm not a ghost, I don't have your magical power things! I can't help stop him and now I led him right to you!" 

"But you didn't know!" He shrieked. 

Julie sighed and crossed her arms. 

Luke softened a bit, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I swear, Julie. He won't win. And it wasn't your fault. You gotta know that, Jules."


	6. One of Us Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always made eye contact with each other, adding even more emotion to the songs they were singing and the show they were putting on.

"Okay, listen, I had this idea for the performance tomorrow night. Hear me out," Alex said, sitting on the piano in the garage studio. "In the concert, we all perform the songs together, except we add one of our oldies. But, we won't be the ones singing it," Alex said, pointing to himself and Reggie. 

"What do you mean?" Julie asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm not sure if you realize but this really has me thinking, and you know what happens when I try to use my brain," Luke pointed to his temple. Julie chuckled and nudged his arm, causing him to do a little smirk. 

"What I mean is...when the other songs are done, we strip down the band to just you two and let you guys rock out together. That's never happened before with an upbeat and rough song, usually the ballads. Nobody has ever seen what you two are capable of alone with guitars," Alex smiled at them. 

"Oooooh," Reggie nodded with a grin, "This ought to be spicy," He told them, giggling. 

"That's actually not a bad idea. You in, beanie?" She turned to Luke, who blushed during the whole conversation. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm in. It'll be fun," He smirked at her. 

"Awesome," Alex said, getting off the piano, "It'll have crowds screaming for sure." 

"Well, no duh! Have you SEEN their chemistry?" Reggie playfully slaps Alex's arm. 

"What chemistry?" Both Julie and Luke ask at the same time. 

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the one that goes like this!" Alex grabs a microphone and puts it in between him and Reggie. They start to whisper-scream the lyrics to 'Edge of Great' and start to act like Julie and Luke towards the end. 

Julie crossed her arms, blushing slightly and looking away, "We don't get THAT close."

"Yeah, maybe move back about three feet," Luke walked over to them and pulled them apart roughly, causing Reggie to shriek like a girl. 

"Three feet? Are you insane? You guys are practically making out while you sing," Alex scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"Alex!" Julie slapped his shoulder. 

"When will you guys understand that there's nothing going on between us? Like I once said, I have chemistry with everyone I'm singing with. I'm just closer with Julie so maybe it comes across as flirting or something! I promise it's nothing," Luke explained and huffed. 

"Why are you promising me it's nothing like it's not what I want?" Alex scoffed. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "You're the most annoying person I've ever met, you know that?" 

"I second that," Julie chuckled. 

\-----

Practicing in a warehouse for their show was probably the highlight of the week for the band. They had the freedom to use all the space because the owner of the warehouse was a huge fan, and there were basically no rules. 

Meaning, it was no surprise that Reggie started chasing Alex around the warehouse. 

Julie shook her head and chuckled, "They're idiots."

"You got that right," Luke said, fidgeting with Alex's drumsticks and occasionally tapping them on the drums. 

Julie laughed, "Luke you're gonna break them," She tried to reach over and grab the drumsticks out of his hands. 

"What, these?" He smirked at her, teasing her. 

"Oh you did not," She gasped, now getting up from where she was sitting to reach and get them.

Luke got up from his seat and stood. Being the taller one, he found the opportunity to tease her and hold the drum sticks up high. 

"Try and get them," Luke said with a playful smile. Julie grumbled and jumped up, not able to reach past his elevated wrist. "Give it!" She then couldn't help but laugh.

Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and used her legs around him to jump up. That ended up working, but Luke noticed. 

Reggie stopped running and tapped Alex's arm to get him to notice what was going on with Julie and Luke. Both boys exchanged glances and grinned. 

Luke grabbed her and flipped her around onto his back.

"Ugh, how'd you do that?!" Julie whined.

"I'm very skilled in teasing short people," Luke joked, obviously trying to get her mad. 

"FYI, I'm 5"5, and that is PRETTY NORMAL for a TEENAGE GIRL!" Julie huffed. 

Luke laughed, "I know, I know, just teasing you," He smiled down at her. 

"Ugh, how dare you?!" Julie huffed, joking around in one of those snooty and spoiled adult voices. 

Luke laughed and crossed his arms, "You're a buttload of crazy, you know that?"

"Look who's talking," Julie also crossed her arms in return. 

Luke rolled his eyes with a chuckle. 

Alex and Reggie walked over, their hair and clothes all messed up from running around and wrestling. Julie walked over to them, "Oh my god, guys," She said, fixing their hair and patting down their clothes. 

"I won, by the way," Alex said triumphantly. 

"No you didn't!" Reggie crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Did too!" Alex shouted. 

"No!"

Soon enough, they started fighting again, both of them ending up on the floor trying to pin each other down like professional wrestlers. 

"You guys are like children!" Julie shouted at them. 

"You guys were just fighting two minutes ago!" Alex shouted back. 

Julie pouted and crossed her arms.

Alex smiled at her and laughed, "Come on, let's practice 'cause soon we'll be on stage without knowing what the hell we're gonna do." 

"Good idea," Reggie said while being helped up by Alex. 

Everyone grabbed their instruments and got in their places. 

As soon as Julie started playing the first notes of 'Edge of Great,' the whole band was into it. Music made them feel rushes of emotions, unlike anything else. 

They always made eye contact with each other, adding even more emotion to the songs they were singing and the show they were putting on. 

After all, they loved each other. Every single one of them loved each other. They would do anything for each other. No matter what it was.


	7. I Should Have Turned Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day of the concert, and they were all getting ready. It was going to be one of their biggest shows ever because it was only them performing at a huge venue. Julie was putting on a black leather jacket that was customized with their logo. It was their first piece of clothing that was customized for them, and they were thrilled to show it off.

It was the day of the concert, and they were all getting ready. It was going to be one of their biggest shows ever because it was only them performing at a huge venue. Julie was putting on a black leather jacket that was customized with their logo. It was their first piece of clothing that was customized for them, and they were thrilled to show it off.

Reggie was the most excited. After all, his signature look was a T-shirt and black leather jacket, so now he had one with the Julie and the Phantoms logo. He couldn’t be happier.

“You guys ready to rock?” Luke asked them all with the excited smirk he was known for. 

"Always," Reggie grinned, playing with the buckle on the jacket.

"Our setlist is sick, you guys," Luke told them, getting out the list of songs they were playing in the concert. "We got Great in there, Finally Free, and even Now or Never. This is going to be a night to remember," He then said, grinning.

"Do you know how many important people there are gonna be in the crowd?" Reggie exclaimed, "We're gonna be huge!"

"I know," Julie smiled, "We have to be our best out there. Well, who am I kidding, we're always our best. But still, we gotta play like this is it."

"Yeah, definitely," Luke nodded. "Well, c'mon then! What are you guys waiting for?"

"A girlfriend," Reggie blurts out.

Alex started to laugh so hard and even fell on the floor. "HE--WANTS A GI--HELP," Alex struggled.

Luke looked at him like he was crazy, and then looked over at Julie, "I'm not that crazy, right?"

Julie thought for a second, "Nope. You're crazier," She joked.

"I don't want to waste my energy for tonight so I'll let that slide," Luke rolled his eyes and pointed at her.

Julie smirked playfully, "You just don't have the guts."

Luke scoffed, "Oh please," He gently shoved her side with his side.

Julie laughed and smiled. Reggie was leaning over the piano with his head in his head, "I swear to you, Alex. If they don't make out within 10 seconds I'm going to lose it."

Alex patted his back and sighed, "There, there. One day it'll happen."

"No no, it won't happen," Julie crossed her arms, "Give up already. You sound like desperate kittens."

"And you sound like--you sound like--give me a second," Reggie thought, "Yeah I can't think of anything. Alex?" He looked over.

"Two DELUSIONAL whackos. You guys are meant for each other!" Alex went behind them and held them both by the opposite shoulder, shoving them together on the side.

Luke rolled his eyes and then looked at Julie, "So I'm thinking we throw them into the nearest volcano."

"Where even is that? Hawaii? Florida? Wait Florida doesn't have--wait you guys are dead so it won't do anything other than remind you of the place you belong in," Julie joked.

Reggie narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. Alex thought for a moment and then understood what she meant. Gasping, he shouts, "JULIE!" He ran over to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Julie squealed. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE PICKING ME UP?!" She whined. "You're cute and tiny. Why wouldn't we pick you up?" Reggie smirked at her. From Alex's shoulder, Julie glared at him, "You are SO dead. Well, MORE DEAD!" Julie huffed, being carried by Alex to the car as she shouted.

\-----

Once they made it to the venue, they could already hear the people rushing in and checking in with their tickets. Tons of people were there. This was definitely going to be their biggest crowd yet, for sure.

When the car pulled into the parking lot, all you could hear was Reggie squealing like a girl. He was definitely the most excited out of them all.

"Woah," Luke said, getting out of the car and seeing the building.

The venue was an old but huge warehouse that a couple of businessmen turned into a hot new music venue for up and coming performers to show people what they were capable of.

"Hey Reg, now's your chance to see if your 'heart-throb' title still comes through after the performance," Luke joked.

Reggie scoffed, "Oh please, we all know it never left. I mean look at me! How much better can it get?"

"What about Julie? Do you think she'll be the heart-throb for the guys, Luke? Hmmmm?" Alex asked Luke, obviously trying to get a specific answer out of him.

Luke glared at him. "I know what you're doing."

"Dammit, I tried," Alex groaned and started to walk to the front door.


	8. But I Had Too Much Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd went ballistic. Loudest they've ever been. No crowd they've ever played for has gone this crazy over a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest and best chapter yet. this was based off of a dream I had randomly one night and I love this so so so much. 
> 
> this is dedicated to the loving fans of julie and the phantoms who have fallen in love with the characters <3
> 
> enjoy lovelies <3

The venue auditorium was completely empty. Everyone was out getting food and drinks until the employees started to let the people in to take their seats. That gave the band time to explore the place and look around.

Luke right away ran to the stage's stairs and climbed up. He walked onto the middle of the stage and looked out into where the audience will be.

Julie was still by the door, but she could see his smile from all the way there. Of course that made her smile.

Luke saw that she was looking, so he did a 'come here' motion with his hand. Julie chuckled and ran over, resting her arm on his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arm around her side. Julie was immediately comfortable and didn't try to get away. She soon felt the hand that Luke wrapped around her stroke her side.

They didn't notice, but Alex made his way to the backstage area that was on the right side of the stage and just watched. He smiled at what he saw, not trying to interfere this time and just let them enjoy the moment.

After a while, they let go of each other. "Race ya," Luke winked at her, running backstage. "Hey!" Julie laughed and chased after him.

When Julie made it backstage after Luke, Reggie ran over before she stopped running and picked her up. "Gotcha," Reggie laughed.

Julie huffed and crossed her arms. "I will not be surprised if someone from the crowd just runs up the stage and picks me up and takes me to Canada or something."

"Don't worry, I won't take you anywhere past this couch!" Reggie threw her on the couch gently. Julie laughed and just stayed there.

"As soon as they start to let the people in, that'll give you our 10-minute mark. Make sure everything is prepared," A worker with headphones on said. They all nodded in response.  
'Okay now I'm kinda nervous," Reggie's eyes widened.

"Relax," Alex said, "We've done all this before. Just a bigger crowd, that's all."

"EEP!" Reggie squealed in fear, jumping onto the couch and gripping onto Julie's arm.

"That didn't help, did it?" Alex chuckled.

Luke shook his head with a laugh.

\-----

"10 minutes!" The worker shouted afterward.

That's when Julie got up and went over to a vanity. She checked her makeup and hair in the mirror, just to make sure everything was okay.

While Reggie and Luke were play-arguing, Alex walked over to Julie at the vanity. He stood behind her and stroked her hair, fixing the back in place.

"You look amazing, Jules," He looked at her through the mirror.

Julie smiled through the mirror, "Thanks, Alex."

"Of course. Oh, and here," He grabbed a lip gloss from the vanity, "That might look good on you."

Julie chuckled, "Thanks. Since when did you know about all this stuff?" She smiled at him.

"Let's just say, I'm around you too much," Alex joked and patted her shoulder.

'"One minute, you are on in one minute," The worker then says, only able to see Julie.

The band gets up right away. Reggie panted and freaked out while Alex tried to comfort him.

Luke walked over to Julie, "You ready to go, gorgeous?"

Julie chuckled, "Of course, beanie."

Luke laughed and made his way to the side of the stage. The rest of them followed behind him.

"Alright. Jules, when they present us, you walk out and we'll wait for our cue." Luke told her.

"Got it," Julie nodded, fixing her jacket.

\-----

"Now presenting, Julie and the Phantoms." The speakers thundered loudly.

Reggie had his fingers crossed the whole time, hoping that they would say the band name correctly, unlike some times. "YES! We are no longer Julie and the Fat Ones!" He cheered.

Julie laughed as she made her way onstage. She waved to the crowd with a small but proud smile on her face.

She took a graceful seat at her piano. Julie adjusted her microphone. "Hey guys, I'm Julie. Thank you for coming tonight," She spoke while playing the notes of Edge of Great. She smiled, looking down at the keys.

Julie started to sing, feeling the emotion with every word and chord.

"Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found, it's obvious  
And like a rubber ball  
We come bouncing back  
We all got a second act, inside of us"

The band watched from the side, smiles plastered on their faces.

As soon as she hit the chorus, the band appeared on the stage, strumming their guitars and playing the drums, harmonizing with Julie.

Applause was heard when the song was slowly coming to an end with just Julie and Luke sitting side-by-side on the piano. The rest of the band disappeared. People loved their chemistry, especially with this song.

Julie and Luke smiled at each other. Once he disappeared, the crowd went wild.

The boys all exchanged glances and smiles backstage, loving the energy of the crowd's cheers. And just like that, Julie started to play the chords for Finally Free, noticing that Luke got excited. He loved his one.

"Hearts on fire  
We're no liars  
So we say what we wanna say  
I'm awakened  
No more faking  
So we push all our fears away  
Don't know if I'll make it 'cause I'm falling under  
Close my eyes, and feel my chest beating like thunder  
I wanna fly  
Come alive  
Watch me shine"

The band reappeared with a bang, the instruments thundering through the auditorium, making every single person in the audience dance and cheer along to the music.

"I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now 'til eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long, and now we're finally free"

As soon as the song ends, both Alex and Reggie both disappear, leaving Luke and Julie alone on stage. The crowd cheered until they realized something awesome was coming. Julie was sitting with her piano and Luke held his electric guitar.

Luke smirked at her from the other side of the stage, starting to strum his guitar to the Now or Never notes after screaming "1, 2!" loudly with rasp.

He was aggressive, as he always was when he was playing a rock song. It's been years since he played this song, and he was happy to play it again with Julie.

The band had a pre-recorded bass and drum backing track playing just so it could be only Julie and Luke on stage.

"Take off, last stop  
Countdown 'til we blast open the top  
Face first, full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart"

Luke smiled when Julie sang those lyrics, feeling like it was the old days again.

Julie walked to the middle of the stage and smirked at him while doing the 'come here' motion with her hand. Luke came closer with a playful smirk while playing his guitar, slowly for the full theatric effect.

Once they were both in the middle of the stage, they were back to back, singing the lyrics aggressively and strongly.

Luke grabbed his mic, droplets of sweat dripping from his hair. Luke also had sweat dripping from his sleeveless arms. He began to sing, his stage presence being insanely huge. Julie couldn't get her eyes off of him.

"Clocks move forward  
But we don't get older, no  
Kept on climbing  
'Til our stars collided  
And all the times we fell behind  
Were just the keys to paradise"

Julie was dancing to the music next to him, staying close.

Alex and Reggie planned this, but they didn't expect it to be this grand. They watched from backstage with their jaws dropped in awe and shock. "What the fu--" Reggie started.

Once they got to the chorus, they both went close and shared the microphone, something they loved to do together.

"Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never"

Luke and Julie couldn't look away from each other, the chemistry showing vividly. They got to the bridge, alternating constantly.

"We ain't searching for tomorrow (tomorrow)  
'Cause we got all we need today (today)  
Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins  
We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain"

Luke watched her and her stage presence with a look of admiration. At this point, he didn't care how obvious his love for her was. As long as she was aware of how special she was, everything was fine to him.

The song ended with a bam. Julie and Luke stood only centimeters away from each other, looking into each others' eyes. Luke had a cute smirk on his face and he panted lightly.

The crowd went ballistic. Loudest they've ever been. No crowd they've ever played for has gone this crazy over a song.

Julie smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. He laughed and hugged her back right away.

Alex and Reggie were still speechless backstage but clapped like crazy for them. "Holy shit, did you see that?" Reggie asked Alex. Still staring at Julie and Luke with his jaw dropped, Alex nodded slowly.

Luke plays a soft instrumental on his guitar and to help let Alex and Reggie poof on stage to bow.

They took their bows, and the boys disappeared.


	9. No Time For Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie smiled at the crowd one last time and waved goodbye, "Thank you so much for coming!" She told them. Julie then made her way backstage. Reggie was backstage playing his bass softly. Alex was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to find out if there was anything ghostly strange about his reflection or if it was normal. Luke was tired, but he has never been happier. He was sitting on the couch, playing around with a chain on his jeans.

Julie smiled at the crowd one last time and waved goodbye, "Thank you so much for coming!" She told them. Julie then made her way backstage. Reggie was backstage playing his bass softly. Alex was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to find out if there was anything ghostly strange about his reflection or if it was normal. Luke was tired, but he has never been happier. He was sitting on the couch, playing around with a chain on his jeans. 

When the boys saw Julie, there was a visible sparkle in their eyes. Reggie immediately ran over and hugged her tightly, "You did awesome!" Julie smiled and hugged him back, "So did you, Reg," She ruffled his hair, leaving him with a grin on his face. 

Alex and looked back at Luke and Reggie. "So who's gonna tell her that her voice is perfect for rock? Oops, just did." 

Julie laughed, "Thanks, Alex," She said, sitting down next to Luke on the couch. 

"We gotta meet some people," Reggie said, getting up and going to the mirror to fix his hair. "Come on," He then said. 

"They can't see you," Julie laughed.

Reggie groaned, "That's right. Dammit! Wait, I got an idea," He said, staring up at the ceiling. "Yo, God, wassup my man? Can you do me a favor and make me VISIBLE FOR ONCE?!"

Luke looked up at the ceiling and then back at Reggie. "Did you accidentally ingest Julie's makeup again?" 

"No...At least I don't think so..." Reggie thought. 

Julie shook her head in disbelief and laughed. 

They made their way outside to the parking lot where metal barriers were. Fans were behind the railing, shouting and waving at Julie, the only visible one out of the four. Reggie, being Reggie, waved at them. Luke slapped his arm to remind him the people couldn't even see him. 

Julie smiled at some people, gritting her teeth while at it. She spoke through her teeth, "Would you two cut it out?!" 

"Yeah Reg, cut it out," Luke nudged him in the arm. Julie looked back at him and glared, making him freeze and then smile innocently. 

The entire band froze up when they saw Destiny from Destiny Management, a frequent audience member and important businesswoman, come walk up to Julie. "Hey Julie, great show tonight," She told her. 

Julie smiled, "Thank you so much, it means a lot."

"I actually have a gig offer for you guys," Destiny smiled back at her. 

The boys, who weren't visible, all exchanged excited glances. 

"Oh really? That's amazing! What is it?" Julie asked, noticing the boys getting all excited. 

"There's a music festival in two weeks, right here in Sunset Boulevard. They block off the streets and build stages for some of America's finest acts, and there are a couple more openings left. We think you'd be great to have down there," Destiny told her, pulling out her cellphone. 

Julie watched with a smile, already imagining it. The boys behind her were freaking out, jumping around impatiently for more information.

"There'll be performers like Doja Cat, Wiz Khalifa, Weezer, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, and more. You've opened for Panic, correct? I'm sure the crowd there would love you," Destiny said. 

Luke started to freak out even more. "ACCEPT IT, ACCEPT IT! ACCEPT, ACCEPT, ACCEPT!" He shouted with a grin. 

Julie pretended to not hear the extreme screaming beside her and nodded with a smile at Destiny. "That would be insane, Destiny. Thank you so much for the opportunity." 

"Of course. After all, you and your band are very talented. You can't pass up the opportunity to share all that with the world," She replied, shaking Julie's hand. 

Julie grinned, "Again, thank you so much. We will not disappoint."

While waving goodbye with a smile, Destiny says, "You never do!" And walked away. 

Luke jumped and hugged Julie excitedly, making her squeal and laugh. "Julie, this is AWESOME!" 

Julie smiled and hugged him back with the same amount of excitement, "It is! I can't wait, dude."

"We are seriously gonna be the next big thing," Reggie grinned, high-fiving Alex.

"Hell yeah," Luke smirked. 

Julie looked at the crowd of people and then walked over to a young girl. "Hello!" She greeted her. The girl grinned at her and waved, "Hi Julie, I have a question," She said. 

"Sure, what's up?" Julie asked, kind of getting nervous. She doesn't really get asked many questions, especially since this is pretty much the first time a huge crowd gathered around the venue after the show. 

"If they are holograms, how come you hugged one?" 

Luke immediately looked over, tensing up completely, "Shit, we didn't think that one through." 

"Of course you didn't, when do you ever think anything through?" Alex rolled his eyes at Luke. 

Julie froze and then laughed nervously, "Um--well, you see...he was, uh--he was actually there for the last song. Just to add a cool effect, y'know? Like a little surprise. That's all. Nooooooo need to question anything because everything is perfectly, completely, totally, extremely, absolutely fine," She rambled nervously. 

Julie got away from the conversation as quickly as she could, receiving a little laugh from the boys. 

"Well you handled that well," Alex said sarcastically. 

Julie rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up."

Julie waited until after they got away from the crowd to fire back at him. And by fire back, she meant that she would run to Alex and try to scare the shit out of him. 

Julie started to run at Alex and try to pounce on him, but Luke quickly ran to her before she could reach him and held her back. "Woah there," Luke said, holding her back. Alex shrieked like a scared little girl.

"Oh calm down, just trying to get him back by scaring him. Pretty easy, I must say," Julie joked. Alex huffed, "It is SO on!" He couldn't 't help but grin at her. Luke laughed and let go of her, "You guys are ridiculous." 

"Says the one allergic to sleeves," Alex rolled his eyes. 

Luke gasped, "I am not allergic to sleeves, I just prefer showing off my arms, that's all!" He crossed his arms. 

"We know," Reggie scoffed. 

"And FYI, they are GREAT arms," Luke narrowed his eyes and started to walk to their car. 

They laughed and followed after him. 

The car they came in was a small limousine, so they had some space to sit wherever. Julie's dad had made some calls for that to happen. 

They all got in through the back, Julie being the only one the driver was aware of. 

Julie scooted to the window seat. Luke sat down next to her naturally. Alex and Reggie were both lying on the floor of the limo casually like it was something normal people did. 

Luke laughed at the boys and then looked down at Julie, who was looking at the window. "So, how do you feel? Just performed a huge performance and just booked a concert at a music festival," He smiled at her with a smile of admiration and pure kindness. 

Julie faced him, "It feels unreal, Luke," She smiled back at him with just the same amount of admiration. 

"You deserve every good thing that's coming your way, Jules," Luke exclaimed. 

Julie felt teary-eyed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I mean it."


	10. Didn't Get To Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limo had a button where a soundproof privacy divider would come up, so Julie wasn't afraid to speak and get questioned over who she was talking to. She pressed the button to open it, "Hey, can you play some music?" Julie asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rooooooooollercoaster of emotions, you're welcome <3

The limo had a button where a soundproof privacy divider would come up, so Julie wasn't afraid to speak and get questioned over who she was talking to. She pressed the button to open it, "Hey, can you play some music?" Julie asked. 

"Of course, anything specific?" The driver asked her. "Nope, whatever you think we'd--I mean, I'd like," Julie replied, quickly correcting herself. "Awesome," The driver turned on a fun sounding beat, instantly recognized by the band. Julie closed the privacy divider and grinned, "Period." 

"I know this song, isn't it from the '90s?" Reggie asked almost right away. "Yes! Doctor Rhapsody, fire beats he had," Luke grinned. As the beat got louder and the words started to sound they all started to rap along. 

"You know I flaunt cha  
'Cause girl, I really want cha  
And you looking nice  
Got me cooler than a bag of ice  
Now freeze, freeze, freeze  
Now go  
Drop it fast and move it real slow"

Alex and Reggie got up from the floor, dancing around the limo. They surprisingly didn't fall on their faces. Luke nudged Julie's arm to make her notice the boys in front of her. Julie just laughed. 

"Five fingers to the face  
Five fingers to the face  
(Oh, it's like that)  
Five fingers to the face  
Five fingers to the face!" 

The band laughed and danced the whole way home, tired as soon as they got there.

\-----

The band got home hours later. 

Luke threw himself on the studio couch, sighing with relief. "Finally home," Luke said. 

"Been so long and now we're finally home," Reggie repeated, but sang it in the melody of 'Finally Free.' 

Luke threw a pillow at him and rolled his eyes. Julie and Alex laughed as the pillow easily took him out and made him fall. Reggie pouted, still on the ground. 

Julie made her way to her piano, and just took a seat. All of a sudden her head started to hurt and everything turned black around her. A shadowy figure towered over her, a silhouette she can recognize. The figure then waved his hand around, making the room visible to Julie again, and made himself visible to the entire band. 

Luke got up immediately, a glare of hatred on his face. Alex and Reggie jerked up almost right away, freezing up in both fear and anger when they saw Caleb. 

"You," Julie grumbled, staring up at Caleb and getting up from the piano. 

"Well hello, child. Great to see you again," Caleb crossed his arms and cackled. 

"What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough terrorizing?!" Julie huffed out. 

"To see you still standing here proves that I still haven't done enough."

That's when Luke panicked and ran over to her, pulling her back, his arm around her stomach protectively. "Listen to me, if you go anywhere near her, you'll regret it." He glared. 

Julie watched in fear, and then looked up at Luke. "Luke, it's okay." Luke looked down at her, "No, it's not, Jules. We were unlucky in the past and couldn't do what we've always dreamed of. We lost everyone we loved. I can't have that happen for you too."

Reggie started tearing up, "Oh boy." 

Alex looked over and rose a brow, "You, uh, good, bro?"

"Allergies. Yes, allergies. To uhhhhh," Reggie looked around and found a small houseplant, "This plant!" He grabbed it, accidentally dropping it and shattering the pot on the floor. 

Everyone, including Caleb, looked over.

Reggie grinned innocently, "Oops?" 

"Can't you see I'm busy trying to terrorize your friends?" Caleb grumbled, annoyed. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, keep going," Reggie said with a nod, then realized what he said, "Wait no, don't keep going! Dammit, I did that again, didn't I?" 

Alex shook his head in disbelief and sat down on the ground, "Nice try." 

"Thank you, I apprecia--wait! That was sarcasm again, wasn't it?" Reggie pouted. Alex chuckled and nodded, but then remembered what was going on and started to look stressed out again. 

Julie shook her head at the boys and then looked up at Luke, tears forming in her eyes, "Just--don't risk yourself for me, okay? I can't lose you too," She looked down. 

"I can't promise that, Jules." 

"Great show tonight, by the way. Too bad it might be the last time. You know, once your band becomes mine," Caleb cackled. 

Julie glared at him, "You're evil." 

"No, sweetie. I'm just doing what I should've a long, long time ago," Caleb raised one of his hands, smirking. Luke ran to him, "Don't you dare!"

Caleb cackled, "Oh I dare," He threw Luke to the side with a blast, trying to get him out of the way. 

"NO!" Julie screamed, the tears that were in her eyes before starting to fall. 

Reggie ran over to Julie and held her arm gently trying to keep her calm. "Jules, look at me," He told her. Julie looked up at Reggie, still freaking out. "It's gonna be okay, Luke isn't hurt, and we won't let Caleb get you or us. We'll be fine, I promise you. I swear on my life. Actually, my not-so-life," Reggie reassured. He hugged her tightly, and she hugged him right away. 

Reggie hated seeing Julie sad. He hated it. Especially when it was when she was dealing with fear of loss. He knew she had lost her mother, they all knew. Reggie felt that it was his job to make her feel like she had everyone and everything she needed right in front of her. 

Alex went to Luke, checking on him. Luke was pretty much fine, just some bruises. At least the blast was just to get him out of the way and not to hurt him. 

Caleb cackled once more, "Look at you all. Broken. Just what I needed. Keep your eyes open," He smirked and disappeared in an explosion of purple smoke. 

Julie ran to Luke and wrapped her arms around him. Luke held onto her tightly. 

"And here come the tears again," Reggie whined. 

"Don't ever do that again, Luke!" Julie chuckled sadly. "Again, can't promise that," He rested his forehead on her forehead. 

"Do you think it's an evil chair?" Reggie asked randomly. 

Luke, still holding onto Julie, glared at Reggie, "Really?"

"I mean, in the kind of world we live in, we really don't know!" Reggie crossed his arms. 

"You're telling me that you think all this happened because she sat at her piano?" Luke rose a brow. 

"Yes!" Reggie shouted, throwing his arms in the air. 

Julie looked over in confusion. "You need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe victorious


	11. Pieces of a Clock That Lies Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed, and her brain thinking. She was pretty much traumatized after everything that's happened, from her first encounter with Caleb on Friday to the day before after the concert took place. She was scared of losing the guys. At this point, she didn't care if the band was in trouble. All she cared about was whether or not the boys were safe. Julie wasn't going to let them feel the pain of dying twice.

Julie was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed, and her brain thinking. She was pretty much traumatized after everything that's happened, from her first encounter with Caleb on Friday to the day before after the concert took place. She was scared of losing the guys. At this point, she didn't care if the band was in trouble. All she cared about was whether or not the boys were safe. Julie wasn't going to let them feel the pain of dying twice. 

She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Julie said, not looking up at all. Alex walked in slowly, making his way to her. He knelt down by the bed, next to her. "How you feeling?" He asked her softly. Julie looked down at him and sighed, sitting up, "Well, things could definitely be better, that's for sure." 

Alex sighed and shook his head, "Do you need a hug? You need a hug, come here." Julie chuckled lightly and hugged him tightly. 

Alex pulled away, "Listen, sweetheart." He told her kindly, "Why don't we go and practice some songs? After all, we have a festival to go to in like two weeks. Plus, it'll be fun and it'll surely clear your mind!" Alex begged, "Come pleeeeeeease." 

Julie smiled at him and sighed, "Oh alright." She gave him a little laugh. Alex grinned, his eyes sparkling. He grabbed her hand right away and pulled her downstairs. 

They got to the studio, where both Reggie and Luke were trying out guitar and bass solos. Julie smiled when she saw them playing their instruments. 

Luke stopped playing when he saw Julie. "Julie!" He smiled, "I haven't seen you in hours. What have you been up to?" He walked over to her slowly. 

"Just...been thinking. Y'know, about everything that's happened," Julie sighed and looked down. Luke down looked at her silently, a sad look on his face. 

"I want to see you smile, Jules. More than anything," Luke said softly, "We've beaten Caleb before. And we can do it again. You'll be safe, I promise." 

"It's not me that I'm worried about," She looked up at him. 

Alex and Reggie exchanged glances, their not-beating hearts dropping to their stomachs. 

Luke immediately pulled her in for a hug, not wanting to let go of her. Julie almost immediately wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. He kissed her head softly. And, Julie didn't mind it at all. She just smiled sadly. 

"We'll be okay," Luke reassured her, still hugging her. "Besides, his weak ass isn't a match for my amazing arms," He joked. 

Julie laughed, and couldn't help but smile. 

"Okay, listen, see this is what we CAN'T do. You can't just make me go through this rollercoaster of emotions because it's GIVING ME A HEADACHE. If you're gonna be sad, BE SAD. If you're gonna be happy, BE HAPPY. MAKE UP YOUR MIND, MAN, BECAUSE I'M CRYING AND LAUGHING AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!" Reggie shrieked, pacing back and forth.

Alex grabbed him forcefully and patted his back, "There, there, Reg. There, there."

Julie and Luke turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy, but then both cracked up in laughter. 

"With our current circumstances, we could be in grave danger and still be laughing because it's us," Luke crossed his arms. 

Reggie sighed, "That's--very true." 

"Most correct thing you've said in a while," Julie joked with a smirk. 

Luke gasped, "Oh shut up!" 

"Is that all you got?" Julie smirked. 

"Oh come on, you know I can't insult you!" Luke pouted at her, chuckling a bit. 

Reggie and Alex both glared at them, "Okay, at this point you guys are just teasing us," Alex grumbled, crossing his arms angrily. 

Julie rolled her eyes, "Stop trying to get us together! Let's just practice!" She chuckled, walking over to her keyboard. 

"Fine, but just you wait when you guys will soon be ALL OVER EACH OTHER!" Alex shouted, going to his drum set. 

Luke started to mock him, repeating his words in a baby voice. That obviously got Alex angry, and he started to run to Luke and tackle him. Luke shrieked and laughed, falling onto the couch. 

Julie facepalmed, "You guys act like toddlers. Isn't it past your bedtime?" She smirked at them.

That's when both Alex and Luke turned to her, their jaws dropped. 

Reggie gasped and cackled, "HAHAHA! ROASTED!"

"Oh no she did not," Alex said, also gasping. 

"She's about to get it!" Luke got up and started to run to Julie. Julie realized he was coming for her and she shrieked like a child and ran away. 

Luke chased after her, managing to grab her and throw her on the couch. "NO!" She whined when she realized what he was about to do. Luke tickled her stomach, making her laugh like a child. 

"Who's the child now?" Alex smirked at her. 

Julie pouted and crossed her arms, "No fair, you know I'm ticklish."

"Oh, they are too," Reggie smirked, "Like extremely." 

Alex and Luke both looked to Reggie with angry faces on. "REALLY?!" Luke rolled his eyes. "Did you HAVE to?" Alex crossed his arms. 

Julie looked at all three of them with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"Oh no," Alex's eyes widened. 

"Should we run?" Luke asked, his eyes also widening. 

"Yes," Julie smirked even more, giggling like a little teenage villain. 

Both of the boys shrieked at the top of their lungs, sounding like scared children. They ran out of the studio as if a monster was chasing them. Julie chased after them. 

Reggie watched them leave and shook his head in disbelief, "Weirdos," He said. He then walked over to the bathroom's mirror and looked at himself, winking.

\-----

After about an hour of constant chasing each other, they came back to the studio. Julie was grinning innocently while the two boys looked worn out and annoyed. 

Reggie watched them and rose a brow. "I'm guessing she won?"

"Yep," Alex and Luke said at the same time, groaning and sitting on the couch. 

Julie did a fake evil laugh, getting a couple of rolled eyes from Alex and Luke. 

The boys made their way to their instruments and got ready to play. Julie started to play the chords of Bright, the negative energy in the room all of a sudden lifted.


	12. If I Could Take Us Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie got up in the morning and went over to her bathroom to brush her teeth. It was a week after they performed and that terrifying encounter with Caleb. After she got dressed in her bedroom, she went back to do her makeup for the day. All of a sudden, Luke poofs into the bathroom, making Julie jump in fear and almost get her signature eyeliner everywhere.

Julie got up in the morning and went over to her bathroom to brush her teeth. It was a week after they performed and that terrifying encounter with Caleb. After she got dressed in her bedroom, she went back to do her makeup for the day. All of a sudden, Luke poofs into the bathroom, making Julie jump in fear and almost get her signature eyeliner everywhere. 

"Jesus Christ, Luke! You can't just pop into my bathroom whenever you want! You're lucky I wasn't naked!" Julie grumbled. Alex and Reggie appear in the room at the same time, scaring Julie yet again. 

"Is he though?" Reggie asked, receiving a couple of chuckles from Alex and a slap in the arm from Luke. Julie just glared the death out of him, making him scared. Reggie shrieked and hid behind Alex, who looked amused at the whole thing. 

"Why are you guys in here?!" Julie stomped her foot, "Can't I ATTEMPT to do my eyeliner in peace? Like is that so hard?" She rolled her eyes. 

"With friends like us, you gotta get used to it," Reggie smirked and crossed his arms playfully. Luke slapped his arm again, making him whine. Julie glared. 

"Well whatever you're doing, miss, it looks so awesome," Alex moved closer to her and examined the eyeliner. Julie couldn't stay mad and just smiled, ruffling Alex's blonde hair, "Thanks, cutie." Alex just smiled at her in a loving and friendly way. He was honestly the only one out of the three that didn't constantly piss her off. 

"So," Julie started, staring at herself in the mirror while putting on the eyeliner on the right eye. The boys watched her carefully and in an intrigued way, listening to her speak. "Y'know, it's a long weekend, we'll be bored other than practicing, so I was thinking...why don't we all go to the party Flynn is hosting tonight?" 

Luke's eyes lit up at her words. He visibly got excited. So did Alex and Reggie. They met a year ago and they still haven't been to a high school party, and they never had the chance to when they were alive because they were always so busy with their music. This would be the first. 

"You would seriously take us?!" Reggie smiled brightly, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Yeah! Why-" She stopped talking while she attempted to climb up the sink and sit on top of the counter. Luke ran to help and held her so she wouldn't fall. "Wouldn't I?" She finished talking and started to apply the rest of the eyeliner when she got closer to the mirror. 

"I mean, we're annoying, we're loud, nobody can see us," Reggie said, counting off each one with his fingers. "Yeah exactly, but that last part helps all that," Julie jokes. 

Alex and Reggie both gasped. Only Reggie gasped so hard he started coughing. Alex laughed and patted his back. Luke looked at Julie and smirked, "I should've let you fall," He told her, flicking her back. 

Julie laughed and shook her head, "Kidding, kidding. You guys are so wholesome. But annoying. But wholesome. But also annoying. But the wholesome covers that so we're all good here!" Julie ranted with a chuckle. Luke flicks her again, making her flick him back. 

Once she got her eyeliner on perfectly, the boys stared in awe. "Dude," Reggie's jaw dropped, "LOOK AT THAT PRECISION!" 

Julie looked at them like she had just seen a ghost. Wait.

"I know right?! Like how does she do that?!" Alex pointed at her. Julie stared at him, "I lift my hand and draw on my eye," She joked. "NO SHIT!" Reggie giggled. 

Julie, from the sink counter, reached over and grabbed Reggie by the jacket. She pulled him to her and grabbed a bright red lipstick, smudging it on his cheek with a smirk. Reggie whined and stomped his foot like a child. Luke just watched in awe and laughed. "Damn," Luke said.

Alex covered his mouth with his hand and tried to stop himself from laughing, but just couldn't. Reggie tried to tackle Julie, making her shriek. Luke ran back to Julie and covered her, "Reggie, bad!" He said with a chuckle. 

"EXCUSE ME?! I am NO dog!" Reggie grumbled.

Alex sighed, "There's food outside."

"OOH FOOD!" He ran out of the room. 

Julie just laughed, tapping on Luke's arm to not verbally ask him to help her get down. He carried her off the sink counter and back onto the ground. 

"Is there actually food out there?" Julie chuckled and asked. 

"Oh yeah. I prepare, Julie, I prepare."


	13. If I Could Just Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started to go by a bit, leading right into the afternoon. Reggie and Luke were busy jamming out in the studio, Alex watching and laughing. They were extremely happy, but Luke was visibly a bit down because Julie wasn't practicing with them. Alex and Reggie definitely noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe im not apologizing for this XD

The day started to go by a bit, leading right into the afternoon. Reggie and Luke were busy jamming out in the studio, Alex watching and laughing. They were extremely happy, but Luke was visibly a bit down because Julie wasn't practicing with them. Alex and Reggie definitely noticed.

Julie was busy facetiming Flynn, just talking about their week at school and what they were going to wear to her party.

"What?! Of course, you can bring the boys. Nobody even can tell that they are there!" Flynn said through the phone. Julie laughed when she remembered that, "Damn, I forgot about that. Guess you know 'em better than me, eh?" She joked. Flynn let out a laugh, "Honey I haven't even had a full conversation with them and I still know they can't be seen or heard without any music!"

Julie chuckled, "Alright, alright. You're wearing blue tonight, right? Or was it red?" She asked. "No I'm blue, you do red. Red is sexy. You gotta look sexy for a special someone," Flynn smirked. Julie rolled her eyes, "I'll look sexy because I can. Not for Luke," Julie crossed her arms. "Girl, who do you think believes you?" Flynn rolled her eyes.

Julie scoffed, "Flynn! I believe me! You guys are so annoying," Julie grumbled. Flynn chuckled, "You're more annoying because you can't just accept facts. I'm waiting until he magically becomes alive again because the universe wants you two to have insanely hot babies!" She shouted. Julie just gagged, "Flynn, sweetie, no."

"Flynn, sweetie, YES!" Flynn whined, "Like are you kidding me?! You guys are perfect for each other and so perfect that it HURTS MY INSIDES."

Julie rolled her eyes again, "I'll see you at the party." "FINE. But this conversation isn't over!" Flynn shouted, hanging up the phone. Julie just sighed and lay back on her bed. Flashbacks of Caleb went through her mind. She just wished all this was over. Julie wanted to be able to go to the party with a clear mind, one that wasn't stressing over the fate of her friends.

They're dead and she would still risk herself for them.

Julie's head started to hurt, making her sigh. She thought for a moment about Caleb and grumbled. Caleb was there, but in her head. She was tired of it.

She made her way to her bathroom, taking off her makeup and washing her face. Julie held onto the counter and leaned, staring at the mirror. Her head was pounding.

Caleb wanted to destroy her from the inside out. Starting with her mind.

That's when she looked up and saw him right in the mirror. Julie growled, "UGH! Stay AWAY from me!" She shouted, slamming her hand onto the counter. Caleb just cackled.

"I see you've regained your strength against me. Why don't I just take that all away?" He asked. 

"You're a dumbass, you know that? Like, are you aware at all? It's good to know before you go out in public and EMBARRASS yourself," Julie smirked at him.

Caleb clicked his tongue and shook his head with a smirk, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," He said. Julie's head started to hurt, even more, making her crouch down and whine.

"I don't care..." Julie winced, trying to speak, "What you do to me...as long as you don't hurt them."

Caleb laughed, "Aww, is poor Julie afraid of what'll happen to her little friends? Boo-hoo," He said. His figure started to emerge from the mirror, "Now listen, little girl. If you go anywhere near my way, I'll destroy everyone you care about right in front of you and you'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of your damn life."

Julie teared up, stuttering a bit, "Y-You wouldn't."

"I already did," He smirked and disappeared.

Suddenly a loud piercing scream came from the studio.

Julie ran as fast as she could, almost falling a couple of times. she was extremely scared of what the scream was for. She recognized Reggie's voice doing the screaming, though.

Julie made it in, panting, and then rolled her eyes when she saw Alex carrying Reggie.

"What was that screaming for, you scared me!" Julie grumbled and stomped her foot.

"SPIDER!" Reggie whined. Luke rolled his eyes, but then focused on Julie's weird behavior. Julie sighed in relief and sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. Luke's once happy face turned into a worried one. He made his way to the couch and looked down at her. "Can I sit?" He asked softly. Julie just nodded, her head still in her hands.

Luke could tell she was crying.

"Jules...what happened? He didn't come back, did he?" He asked worriedly. "He did, Luke, he did," She said while crying. Luke swallowed hard. He noticed that she had finally cracked after all these evil encounters. This was the one that completely shook her up. And he hated how it was her that had to deal with this.

Luke stroked the hair that was falling on her back, eventually twisting it in his fingers gently. "I'm so sorry, Julie," He sighed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Julie finally looked up, the tears staining her cheeks, "No no no, please don't cry too," She said, reaching her hand up and gently wiping the tears from his face. He grabbed the hand she used and interlocked their fingers.

"I'm not gonna rest until you have your freedom," Luke said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I already have it when I'm here with you."

Luke sighed and rested his forehead on her forehead.

Reggie finally got off of Alex and walked over. "WAIT A DAMN MINUTE."

Julie and Luke's contact broke and they looked over, "What?!" They both said.

"You're saying Caleb visited you again?" He asked.

Julie nodded in reply.

"Did he mention anything about a chair?" Reggie asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and facepalmed.While staring down at Reggie, Julie said, "Where is the volcano we spoke about?"


	14. And Write In Every Empty Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, you can see us?" Luke asked in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaay

Julie chose a simple yet effective outfit to go to Flynn's. Her hair was straightened down. She wore a dark red T-shirt as a dress and fishnet tights under it. Her eyeliner was reapplied and even better than before. Julie had found some combat boots that belonged to her mother so she decided to add that to the outfit. She added a couple of simple pieces of jewelry to her look and then made her way downstairs. 

Reggie and Alex were standing downstairs, and they turned when they saw Julie.

Reggie's jaw dropped and Aled had a smirk on his face. "Woo-hoo," Reggie chuckled, walking over and helping her down the stairs. Julie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just casual."

"Casual? Sweetie, who are you fooling?" Alex asked her, crossing his arms. Julie flicked Alex's arm. 

"Yo, Luke, you wanna come and see what the cat dragged in?" Reggie smirked at Julie while yelling over to Luke, who was sitting in the living room.

Luke walked over, "What's u--" He stopped speaking as soon as he saw Julie, his entire mind going blank, "Woah."

Reggie giggled like a child and hopped over to Luke, "What's wrong, Lukey-Pookie? Is she hot?" He teased him, poking his shoulder repeatedly.

Luke snapped back into reality and then glared at Reggie. Alex was watching and chuckling. Julie rolled her eyes at Reggie and slapped his arm, "Leave him alone," She chuckled.

"But whyyyyyy? Can't you see his face? He's in a literal state of panic," Reggie started motioning towards Luke like that one meme with will smith and the presentation board.

Julie grumbled and crossed her arms, glaring at Reggie. Reggie shrieked and ran to hide behind Alex.

"Anyway, you guys look great too," Julie said, her glare leaving her eyes. "Thanks, cutie," Alex told her with a smile.

They had started to call each other that, a friendly and cute nickname that only they use for each other.

Alex was in a pink ripped T-shirt, black ripped jeans, and had some chains around his neck. Reggie was wearing a T-shirt that had a tux design printed on the front, a black leather jacket (one he cannot leave without), and regular jeans. Luke wore a dark grey T-shirt, a black leather jacket like Reggie's, and blue jeans.

Julie definitely liked his clothes as well.

Alex and Reggie got into conversation, leaving Julie and Luke face-to-face. Julie walked over to him, a smile going on Luke's face when she did. "You look awesome, Luke," She smiled up at him.

"And you look..." Luke was at a loss for words. "Amazing. Like always," He found the words and smiled back down at her. "Thanks," Julie chuckled cutely.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late to our first party!" Reggie cheered like a 12-year-old boy who just beat a game in Fortnite. He ran out of the house, almost crashing into the door like three times.

Alex watched, amused. He looked over at Luke and Julie and chuckled, "Should we get him one of those child-don't-get-lost leashes?"

Julie started to crack up with laughter, obviously making Luke smile. She almost fell over from laughing.

They got into the limo, the same driver agreeing to take them to the party as well. They were starting a good relationship with that driver.

Taking their seats, the music was already playing, almost as if the driver remembered that Julie loved to play music in the car. Julie leaned back in her seat, turning on her phone and opening Tiktok. Obviously, Luke being the curious teen he is, watches over her phone as she teaches him all the slang.

Reggie and Alex for some reason like laying on the floor of the limo, so that's exactly what they did. Again.

As soon as they pulled up to Flynn's house, they heard loud blasting music. Flynn was standing at her front door, leaning back with a drink in her hand. No alcohol because she's innocent.

She smirked when she saw the limo, a little cheer and happy dance coming from her. Julie laughed when she looked through the window. Then, Flynn made a weird face when she looked more through the window.

Julie furrowed her brows and exchanged glances with the boys. "You don't think she can--"

"See us? No way," Luke shook his head. 

They got out of the car, helping each other out.

Flynn walked over, "Julie," She greeted, then she managed to look at the boys behind her, "Oh, and her Phantoms!"

"Girl-who-has-a-really-good-outfit say WHAT?" Julie would've probably spat out her drink if she was drinking one.

"Wait, you can see us?" Luke asked in shock.

Alex and Reggie exchanged glances.

"Yeah, I can see them. Wait, I can see them. O-M-G I CAN SEE THEM!" Flynn realized and cheered. "And loooook, you're wearing the sexy color, Julie," Flynn smirked.

"You got that right," Luke accidentally blurted out, making all of them, including Julie, look over. Reggie had to hold back his laughter.

"OH LOOK, A TREE," He walked away.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Well come on, what are you guys waiting for?" Flynn asked. "Luke's sanity to magically return to him," Reggie blurted out.

They all laughed and made their way into Flynn's house. The place was filled with high-schoolers from Los Feliz, and then some teens that she knew. And, everyone recognized Julie and her Phantoms.

This feeling felt weird to the boys. Being seen by everybody when they weren't on stage was something they weren't quite used to.

"This is crazy, guys," Alex told them.

"Yeah. But why are we all of a sudden able to be seen?" Reggie asked.

Julie thought for a moment, "What if Caleb did it, maybe to try and embarrass you guys because you weren't supposed to know you could be seen."

Reggie scoffed and chuckled, "Well that definitely didn't work out for him," Reggie said while stuffing a huge piece of cake in his mouth. Being seen came with human perks.

Alex watched, "Nope. His plan is forming perfectly," He watched him eat the cake.

Reggie mocked him and walked away.

Alex turned to Julie, who was looking around.

"Something on your mind, babes?" Alex asked her, a worried look on his face. 

Julie looked up, "No. Just wondering where Luke went."

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Alex's face when he noticed Luke sneaking up behind her. Julie furrowed her brows, "What?"

Luke jumped and hugged her from behind, shouting, "Julie!" He grinned. Julie jumped and shrieked, but then laughed. "Jesus, Luke!"

"Gotcha," Luke giggled and smiled down at her, still hugging her from behind. "Well no shit," Julie joked, putting her hands on his hands when they wrapped around her stomach.

They looked over to the dance floor and noticed Reggie and Flynn dancing to the pop music together. The three of them smirked at the same time.

Alex waved goodbye and made his way to the food buffet.

That left Luke and Julie alone. Luke looked down at her, "You wanna go dance?" Julie smiled at him, "Sure."

He bowed down like a fancy prince from a fairytale and put out his hand. "Milady," He said in a British accent. "Sir," She played along, also doing a dramatic accent while taking his hand. He pulled her to where everyone was dancing, thrilled to be able to spend time with her and not worry about not being seen.

He twirled her around, making her land right in his arms. "You're not bad," Julie chuckled. "My mom used to teach me how to dance," He told her, looking down at her. Julie smiled sadly, swaying along to the beat with Luke still holding her. "That's amazing," Julie said, "My mom used to teach me to dance. But not this kind. It was more like flamenco," She looked back at him.

"That's amazing too. So you're saying you've never really danced like this before? 'Cause you're a natural, girl!" He joked around, playfully slapping her arm. Julie laughed, "Guess I am."

They were yet to notice a dark figure standing by the window, watching their every move.


	15. The Words I Love You In Replace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex watched in fear, now hyperventilating. "Let go of my friends!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, graphic depictions of violence
> 
> proceed at your own risk <3

Time went by and the band got tired. After all, it was past midnight at that point. Julie and Luke had been dancing together for hours, Reggie and Flynn were seen kissing in private, and Alex was meeting some people who liked his drum skills while he stuffed the fruit salad in his face. They were pretty busy and had a lot of fun. But, like all good things, they come to an end.

Reggie was close to passing out from drinking so much of the "punch." Alex, being the caring person he is, rushed over to help him to the limo. Julie and Luke went over to Flynn to say their goodbyes.

"Your party was dope, Flynn," Luke told her. "Everything I do is dope," Flynn joked, flipping her hair. Julie smiled and rolled her eyes, the smile fading when she sees something dark pass the window outside.

"Did you guys see that?" Julie asked, her eyes not leaving the window. Luke looked concerned and Flynn just looked plain confused. Best friends are always confused with each other. "See what, Jules?" Luke asked.

"Did your therapist give you meds I don't know about?" Flynn asked, drinking her drink.

"Something by the window," Julie said, still staring. 

"It's probably a tree branch or something. Come on, we gotta go, Jules," Luke said, gently tugging on her arm. Julie sighed and shook it out of her mind.

She hugged Flynn goodbye, "Bye hoe."

"Bye bitch."

Luke watched them with a face that looked like a confused child, "Wow. Friendship at its finest." He said sarcastically.

"Friendship? That's funny, I don't even like her," Flynn joked.

"I don't know why I even came here. Your parties are shit anyway," Julie joked in return.

"Well alright, Monica and Rachel. We gotta get going," Luke said, separating them while laughing softly.

Julie and Flynn both laughed and waved goodbye. A couple of people tried to get photos of Julie and Luke, so they stopped for a little while to meet some people. They tried to get out as soon as they could, though. Julie has a Hispanic aunt with a lot of shoes and it was past her curfew. You can do the equation.

They got into the limo. Reggie was fast asleep and Alex was sitting by the window. Julie took a seat next to the lonely Alex. The seats were long and huge so Julie had all the space in the world to cuddle him and make him look happier. Julie laid down with her head in Alex's lap, making him smile.

"Aw, hey," He giggled.

"How you doin'?" Julie said in a Joey Tribbiani accent from Friends.

Alex laughed and played with her hair, "Not bad, Joey. How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing absolutely fantastic, fam," Julie giggled.

Luke looked over at them, smiling at their interaction.

Light music was playing, just to calm them down after partying all night. The music was so light that Julie fell asleep on Alex, Alex falling asleep soon after. They made it home soon after.

Luke leaned over and carried the still sleeping Julie bridal style through the sidewalk and into the studio, gently placing her down on the couch. Alex and Reggie followed behind, Reggie being slower than everyone.

Julie woke up after a little while, lazily grabbing a pillow and hugging it. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Like 2 am," Reggie said, sitting on top of Julie's piano. Luke was sitting on the ground by the couch Julie was on. Alex was pacing around, clearly not tired, and just plain bored.

"You might not sleep for the rest of the night after sleeping that long," Luke looked behind him at Julie, reaching his hand up for her.

Julie smiled down at him and took his hand. Alex stopped pacing and looked over, a small smile on his face when he saw them. They still weren't a couple, though, which angered both Alex and Reggie. Like a lot. Like extremely angry. Like angry angry.

A sudden crash was heard from the outside. "Okay, Luke, you didn't believe me last time but there is NO way you didn't notice that," Julie said sternly. Luke's eyes were wide when he heard the noise, "No, trust me, I heard that too."

Julie got up and slowly walked over to the window, immediately being pulled back by Luke. "Don't go over there, Jules," He told her worriedly, holding onto her arm.

"It's okay," She reassured him. Luke hesitantly let her go and watched her. Julie opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a small knife that her mother had put there for self-defense since her mother used to practice alone there.

Reggie's eyes widened, scared at what she was holding. He jumped to Alex, "HOLD ME, I'M SCARED."

Julie, under pressure, started to laugh but managed to keep herself calm after a while. A whoosh was heard and suddenly a face everyone in the room recognized appeared right behind Julie. Julie jumped in fear and then held up the knife, an angry face on her. "Get. Out," She told him through gritted teeth.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Caleb asked with a smirk and a cackle.

"So you were that ugly shit I saw through the window," Julie crossed her arms. Reggie covered his mouth with his hand and held back a laugh. Luke sighed when he remembered he didn't believe her. 

Caleb rolled his eyes. "You and your mouth." He growled at her.

"And what about it?" Julie rose a brow. Luke watched with a slight smirk on his face, but he was still fearful.

"What about it? Do you even know what I'm capable of?" Caleb went closer to her, in hopes of scaring her. And, he did.

Julie breathed deeply and glared up at him. "What do you want from us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He growled, lifting his hand and lifting Luke into the air with his magic.

Julie watched and then glared at Caleb again, "Don't you dare!" She threw the knife towards Caleb. Caleb reacted immediately and used his magic to turn the knife around and push it towards Julie. The knife shot right into her leg, causing her to fall.

Luke's eyes widened and he screamed, "NO!" He couldn't fight back, he was still being held up in the air. Alex started to breathe rapidly, his anxiety getting to him. Reggie panted a bit but did his best to comfort Alex.

Alex ran to Julie trying to keep her from still fighting back. No matter how much he tried, Julie wasn't going to let a leg wound stop her.

Caleb smirked at the band slowly becoming weaker before his eyes. He blasted Luke into the wall from the air.

"Why let them be if they don't want to be in my band? Easy as that," Caleb smirked, "I can't just know that a band like you guys exists among us and doesn't work as my own."

"You're a terrible person!" Reggie grumbled.

"Silence!" Caleb yelled, blasting Reggie back into the wall.

Alex watched in fear, now hyperventilating. "Let go of my friends!"

"Friends? How about you join your friends in a friendly, kind manner," Caleb smirked again, noticing the fear in Alex's eyes. Alex backed away, getting stuck when he backed up into a wall.

"Shit," Alex whispered nervously.

Caleb punched him in the stomach and threw him to the side, a grunt of pain coming from Alex. Soon, all of them were on the ground.

"Well isn't this fun?" Caleb cackled. He looked around and saw Julie glaring up at him from the ground.

Luke noticed and growled, "Don't touch her."

Caleb smirked, "Why? She's obviously close to you. Don't you want her to join you?" He said darkly.

Everyone's eyes widen, the fear in the room becoming more and more noticeable by the second.

"Take me instead, please!" Luke shouted. He never showed his vulnerable side. He always wanted to look tough, but in this case, it was too hard. "Just--not her."

At this point, Julie was in tears. She looked over at Luke, who looked back at her with the same amount of sadness. She shook her head no to Luke. He ignored her.

"Why should I do anything more to you guys when she's the one in the way?" Caleb smirked down at Julie.

Luke panted in fear. He knew he couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. Things were hopeless. But, he tried. He tried to get up and make his way to them.

He managed to walk over, limping. Before he could do anything, Caleb starts to form a huge purple light from his hands, emitting all of his energy at once. Alex and Reggie try to run over, but were too late.

The light blasts towards Julie, shooting her back into the wall.

"NO!" Luke screamed, now crying.

He hadn't cried this much since he last saw his mother.


	16. And Every Time Would Not Erase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blame yourselves. All you had to do was join me, and now look at your poor little lead singer," Caleb growled at the crying boys, "Too bad that you couldn't save her," He said.

"Blame yourselves. All you had to do was join me, and now look at your poor little lead singer," Caleb growled at the crying boys, "Too bad that you couldn't save her," He said. 

Luke growled at Caleb, his eyes red from crying. "You're a terrible person, Caleb. She didn't deserve this. You should've got me instead. I'm the one you want," He whimpered slightly, but not loudly. 

Alex was panicking. He went over to Julie's body and carried her bridal style farther away from the scene. Reggie looked over at Luke worriedly and then went with Alex. 

That left Luke alone with the man who may have killed the girl he loves.

\-----

Alex and Reggie made their way outside, gently placing Julie on the ground as kindly as they could. Reggie had tears in his eyes as he gently touched her face. 

"Is she breathing?" He asked. 

Alex nodded, "Yeah. But very slowly. We have to be extremely careful with her," He looked down at his best friend, tears also in his eyes. 

\-----

Luke got up from the ground of the studio and growled at a smirking Caleb. 

"What's wrong, Luke? Did I do something wrong?" Caleb smirked, even more, an evil cackle coming from his throat.

Luke glared, "You're gonna regret what you did to her," His voice seemed angry, but there was a noticeable sadness to it. He didn't know what was left for Julie, or if she could even recover at all. He was terrified. If there was one thing Luke was afraid of, it was losing Julie, and Julie losing her chance to live the dream Luke was never able to. 

"Am I?" Caleb cackled louder, his voice thundering through the room. 

Luke suddenly slide-tackled him like a soccer player, catching Caleb by surprise. Caleb falls to the ground and tries to shoot Luke with a purple light blast, but Luke dodges it with a grumble. 

"You really think I'm gonna let you get me again? That's funny," Luke said sarcastically and crossed his arms. "No, I'm gonna make sure you get exactly what you deserve." 

Caleb growled at him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him violently against a wall. "We'll see about that." He snarled through gritted teeth. 

Luke growled and kicked Caleb in the stomach, making him fall back. Caleb suddenly disappears. 

Luke panted tiredly and then almost right away runs outside to where Julie was being taken care of. 

His stomach started to hurt when he saw her lying there. He went to her as fast as he could, Alex and Reggie moving out of the way for him. They watched silently and sadly. 

Luke had tears in his eyes. He held Julie's head in his lap and panted, trying to feel her pulse. The hand that touched her neck to find her pulse rose to touch her face. He stroked her face with his thumb, gently and softly. "This is my fault..."

Alex shook his head really quickly, "Luke, you couldn't do anything about it," He said shakily, his voice affected by his crying. 

"I could've stopped her...I knew what was coming, we all did! God, I'm so stupid," Luke sobbed, his tears falling onto the cement of the driveway. 

"You're not stupid, Luke..." Reggie reassured him, standing behind him and putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. Alex nodded in agreement, "Yeah, exactly. This wasn't your fault. She's just...too good of a person."

Luke sighed and looked down at Julie. "Too good to be true," He pushed back her hair. 

Reggie started to cry even more, so Alex put his arm around his shoulder in hopes of comforting him. 

Alex sighed and walked over to Luke, "Luke," He said softly. 

Luke looked up, his cheeks stained with dry tears. 

"Listen, we...we don't know what could happen to her...so I just want to tell you in advance...please, don't panic, okay? It would let Caleb win, and...Julie would want us to beat him no matter the outcome, okay?" Alex choked up a bit. 

"I-I don't want her to die! Caleb could take her soul...she won't live the life she's dreamed of..." Luke cried. 

Reggie watched silently, his crying getting heavier as the time went by. He poofed out of the scene, not able to handle all of the current events. 

Alex and Luke looked back and saw that Reggie had disappeared. Alex bit his lip, "I'm gonna go check on him, okay? Stay safe, dork," He tried to lighten the mood, managing to get a little sad chuckle from Luke. 

They were damn lucky that Carlos and Ray weren't home for the week, otherwise things wouldn't have been good. Well, they aren't either way. 

Luke was left alone with her at that moment. He looked down at the lifeless-looking body in his arms. 

The tears were taking over all of his senses, all of his feelings, all of everything. But he managed to croak one thing out. 

"I love you."


	17. If You Could Only Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke carried Julie gently to her room. He was able to poof out, but he decided against it because it was a rough teleportation and he wanted to be gentle with her. He placed her down gently in her bed, pulling the covers over her. He sighed and bent over, gently kissing her forehead and poofing out.

Luke carried Julie gently to her room. He was able to poof out, but he decided against it because it was a rough teleportation and he wanted to be gentle with her. He placed her down gently in her bed, pulling the covers over her. He sighed and bent over, gently kissing her forehead and poofing out.

Alex and Reggie were pacing around in the dining room, clearly very nervous. They looked up when they saw Luke coming in. His eyes were red from tears and he was fiddling with the chain hanging from his jeans.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked worriedly, "Is she responsive at all?" He bit his lip. Luke looked down and shook his head.

"I just--I don't know what I'm going to do without her," Luke sighed.

"We don't know either," Reggie sighed.

"She's strong. She'll pull through. I feel it in my unfortunately-not-beating heart," Alex put a hand on his chest.

Luke smiled sadly at the joke and nodded at his words, "She is."

"Besides, we've done crazy things in the past yet we were still given a second chance. Julie's--she's an angel. A lovely person. I know for a fact she'll be given one too," Alex reassured. They all nodded.

"Come on, let's get to bed. We can figure all this out tomorrow," Reggie then said, patting Luke's back. Luke nodded slowly. 

They made their way to the studio, the place still a bet wrecked from what had just happened. Luckily, Julie's piano remained untouched.

They all got comfortable and tried to fall asleep. Luke, though, couldn't. He had too much on his mind. He lay staring at the ceiling, in both a fearful and nervous way. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

\-----

When the morning came, they all woke up and rushed to Julie's room in hopes of finding a way to revive her. Alex sighed when he saw her, his lip quivering nervously. He sat down at the end of the bed, his hand resting on her leg and stroking it back and forth.

Reggie stared at her for a bit until he came to a realization, "Y'know...we don't know exactly what Caleb did to her." He suggested.

"Damn, Reg. A smart sentence came from you," Luke chuckled.

Reggie rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up. I'm not ENTIRELY an idiot."

Alex smiled at them and then looked down at Julie. "I just hope we can save her."

"Like you said, we will. It'll just take some time," Reggie patted Alex's back.

Luke sighed and looked to the sky, thinking a bit. "I think--I think we have to go to Caleb," He said.

"What?" Alex shook his head quickly.

"Luke, come on," Reggie crossed his arms.

"Listen, guys...in order to find out what it was that blasted her, we're gonna have to go to him and maybe get him to tell us somehow," Luke sighed and sat down on the ground by the bed. Luke then looked down and took a deep breath.

"Julie's my other half, guys...I'll risk everything to get her back."

Alex smiled sadly at his words, trying not to cry. Julie was like the other half to everyone. She was just that kind of person.

But Luke, he couldn't deal with this the most. Julie made him feel alive again. After losing contact with his parents, Julie was the one he turned to for everything, whether it be when was feeling down and just needed to be cheered up or even in the worst situations like arguments between the band. After all of his life losses, Luke didn't want to lose another person he loved. 

Especially Julie.

Alex sighed, "I guess it doesn't hurt to try," He looked to Julie, "I love her with my entire heart. If there's a possibility to save her I'll take it."

Reggie was the last one to nod. He cared for her, but he was scared things would get worse. But, he decided to take the chances, "I'm in."

Luke smiled, "Awesome," He said, bending over and putting his fingers gently on her neck to check her pulse again, just in case if things have changed at all.

"Is she still breathing?" Alex asked worriedly.

Luke nodded, "Yes, but she's noticeably getting weaker. Her breathing is slow."

Reggie bit his lip and started to pace around, "Well, that definitely calmed me down," He said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air and pacing in very fast circles.

Luke grabbed Reggie and shoved him to sit next to Alex on the bed, "Reg, calm down. We got this," He reassured. "I can feel it." They all nodded in return.

"Do we bring her with us?" Alex asked.

Luke looked at the unconscious Julie and bit his lip, "We might have to."

"But--what if she gets more hurt? It would be our fault," Reggie panted rapidly. Alex rubbed his back gently.

"I'm not letting that asshole lay another finger on her," Luke growled at the thought.


	18. I Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WELL YOUR BEST FRIEND IS DYING SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL IGNORE EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"Okay, but wait, before we go to Caleb's...can we just try to stop by a hospital or something? Before we risk ourselves...and the innocent cutie in front of us?" Reggie begged. 

Luke thought for a moment, "Definitely a good idea. But I doubt they'll be able to deal with supernatural shit like this," He replied, now sitting on the bed next to Julie and playing with her hair. 

"What about the leg? We gotta treat that. I mean, Reggie and I wrapped her leg outside last night before you got there, but it still could get infected," Alex explained. 

"They could assist her leg, but not anything el--what the-" Luke stopped talking when he saw something purple start to glow in her chest. Alex and Reggie got up and backed away. 

"Shit, what's that?!" Reggie freaked out. 

"Stay calm, " Alex said calmly, nervous as well. "We can't freak out."

The light didn't seem like it was doing any good. It looked like the one that blasted her in the first place. They nervously watched as it spread through her limbs and suddenly made a sharp electric sound, almost like it shocked her. 

"NO!" Luke shouted, realizing what it was, and he had experienced it in the past along with the boys. 

"Shit, shit, shit, this can't be!" Alex said, completely ignoring what he had said earlier. 

"We have to take to her a hospital NOW and her to Caleb as soon as we can! NOW!" Reggie shouted, for the first time in a while sounding completely serious. 

Luke nodded and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. The three all poofed out to a nearby Los Angeles hospital.

They ran to the front desk, "Ignore her current state, she lost too much blood. Fix her leg, quick!" Luke shouted and lied. The doctors rushed to get her, putting her on a mobile gurney. Luke watched and bit his nails, nervous. 

"Can we all go into the room?" Reggie asked the doctor. 

"One at a time," The doctor responded while staring down at her clipboard. 

Reggie and Alex groaned and walked away. They found a hospital room that no one was in except for the sleeping patient. They smirked at each other and snuck in. 

Reggie read the name tag on the bed, giggled, and then looked at the patient. "Annie are you okay?" He spoke. 

Alex realized what he was doing and rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan. 

"Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie?" Reggie shouted at the poor unconscious patient sleeping in the bed. 

The patient had bruises on their face and blood on their arms. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Alex winced while he looked at the wounds. Alex then looked at Reggie and shook his head really quickly, "DON'T YOU DA-"

"She's been hit by, she's been struck by..." Reggie smirked like a child, "A Smooth Criminal." He spun around like a professional dancer. Alex facepalmed.

\-----

Luke quickly pulled out his phone and called Flynn.

Almost right away, Flynn ran into the hospital at lightning speed and busted into the room screaming. 

"One per room, Ma'am," the doctor said. 

"I will NOT be standing outside when my best friend looks like THAT! Goodbye and GOOD DAY!" Flynn shouted and slammed the door in her face.

Flynn made her way to the bed and sighed when she saw Julie's state. "Oh, Jules..."

Luke bit his lip, "I know."

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you tell me about this? Why is she barely breathing? Why is her leg bleeding?" Flynn freaked out.

"I can't tell if you're angry, sad, or rapping Eminem," Luke said.

"ALL THREE. KNEES WEAK, ARMS ARE HEAVY, MOM'S SPAGHETTI." Flynn stomped her foot, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Luke chuckled and then looked over at Julie.

"So you're telling me all this happened when you got home from my party last night?" Flynn asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes. That thing she saw at your window—she was right! It was literally Caleb stalking us!" Luke sighed and paced back and forth.

"That dumb hoe that attacked you guys?! HE DID THIS TO HER?!" Flynn shrieked again.

"SHH! STOP YELLING! WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL!" Luke shouted back.

"BUT YOU'RE YELLING!" Flynn whined.

"I DON'T CARE!" Luke shouted again.

"I DO!" Flynn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"WELL YOUR BEST FRIEND IS DYING SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL IGNORE EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Flynn panicked and ran closer to Julie, grabbing her wrist, feeling her pulse right away.

"She's dying, Flynn. There's a slight chance we might be able to save her, but...we don't know." Luke sighed and played around with a chain hanging from his jeans. "We're doing what we can."

Flynn teared up, which almost never happened. "You have to be lying!"

"Wish I was."


	19. And the Words I Most Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, the light disappeared. Luke looked down at Julie's body and noticed something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

A doctor came into the room and saw Julie in her current state. She furrowed her eyebrows. "So what happened to her?" The doctor asked.

Luke had to come up with a lie. He couldn't reveal anything other than her leg, and he even had to come up with an excuse for that too. "She--um--well, a knife--uh--fell from the kitchen cabinet and hit her in the leg. She lost too much blood and just collapsed."

The doctor looked at him like he was crazy, and even Flynn had a confused look on her face. Was he seriously using that as an excuse?

"Well, her pulse is very slow...you sure that's all that happened?" The doctor rose an eyebrow.

"I--she's--her pulse is always slow," Luke attempted.

"That's--not very good," The doctor checked her pulse again.

"Trust me, she's fine!" Luke crossed his arms and spoke quickly and nervously. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as they could just so they can go to Caleb's and figure out what exactly he put in her body.

"Alright. We'll treat her leg. If anything gets bad you come back. You guys are just kids and I don't know why I'm listening to you, but you seem like you know what you're talking about," The doctor said, making her way to the door. 

Flynn chuckled, "Definitely knows what he's talking about," She said sarcastically with crossed arms. Luke slapped her arm.

Once the doctor left, Luke sighed from relief, along with Flynn. That's when he noticed something. He went over to Julie's body, but his eyes widened when he looked at her wrist. He grabbed her wrist and saw one of Caleb's stamps.

"Shit," Luke whispered.

Flynn looked back and forth at Julie and Luke, "What? What's wrong?!"

"Get Reggie and Alex," Luke said, not taking his eyes off of Julie. "Quick."

Flynn looked scared but complied and nodded. She ran out of the room and tried searching the hospital for them. She was aware of their childlike personalities, so she went straight to looking in places they shouldn't be in.

Luke, on the other hand, stayed with Julie. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. And, not just because she was pretty. He was terrified. Caleb's stamp can only mean the worst was yet to come.

He remembered the fear and the pain the stamps brought him and his friends, and he would rather go through it again than have Julie go through it.

Luke hadn't let go of her wrist ever since he grabbed it. His hand slowly rose to her arm, and he just stroked it back and forth. Then his hand fell down to her hand, which he held gently.

Flynn and the two boys came running in, a couple of doctors glaring at them on the way. Alex and Reggie walked over to Luke and noticed the fear in his eyes.

"What did you want us f--" Alex stopped talking when he saw her wrist. Suddenly he had the same amount of fear in his eyes as Luke did. He looked down at Julie and then at Luke.

"You've got to be kidding me," Reggie clenched his fist. "Please tell me we're imagining that."

Luke sighed and shook his head, "It's worse than we thought. Way worse." He slammed his hand on a table, "I swear to god I'm gonna get that guy."

"You're not doing it alone," Alex put his hand on Luke's shoulder. Reggie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we got your back."

Luke sighed. "I miss her, man."

Alex bit his lip and looked down, "I'd kill to be able to hug her and tell her that everything's gonna be okay."

Reggie wiped a tear from his eye, trying not to be seen. He didn't want to look weak, but he just couldn't help it. Julie was just too special for him. He was scared to lose her. He made her feel important and worth the world, even if his parents didn't make him feel that way in the past. Alex sighed and rubbed his back. The doctor came back in and started to disinfect the leg wound. As soon as she was done, they ran to the front and signed her out of the hospital.

Luke poofed back into the hospital room and picked her up. Luckily they didn't have her change into hospital clothes because that would definitely be something.

Alex, Reggie, and Luke huddled together, Luke still holding Julie in his arms. They made sure they weren't being seen and poofed to the front of the Hollywood Ghost Club.

Reggie took a deep breath but jumped when he heard a voice behind him. The boys all turned around to see Caleb standing there with a smirk on his face.

They all backed up. Luke backed away the farthest because he had Julie with him.

"Well, well, well. Haven't given up yet, have you?" Caleb cackled.

Luke glared, "What did you do to her?" He growled, clearly very angry.

"Why don't I show you?" Caleb said, lifting his hand, a similar light like before appearing.

The stamp on Julie's wrist started to glow. Reggie tried to run and attack Caleb but Alex held him back. "Stay back," Alex told Reggie. Reggie sighed and complied.

Luke looked down at Julie's body, panting fearfully. "Please, please, please, stay strong," He whispered down to her. "Come on, girl, don't let it get to you."

The stamp glowed, even more, some kind of grey light being pulled out of Julie's chest. Luke's eyes widened, "NO! STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Caleb was taking her soul.

That's when Alex let go of Reggie from the shock. 

Reggie ran to Caleb and buckled the back of his knees and kicked him right in the gut. Caleb grunted in pain and blasted him out of the way.

Suddenly, the light disappeared. Luke looked down at Julie's body and noticed something.

She wasn't breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe SORRRRRRRY


	20. Are the Ones I Never Meant to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke felt his whole world crumble before him. He just watched the girl he loved die. He saw it with his own eyes. He wasn't even crying, he couldn't. He was just in too much shock. Reggie almost fainted, holding onto a tree for support. His head was pounding and he felt emotions he never wanted to feel. He looked extremely pale.

Luke felt his whole world crumble before him. He just watched the girl he loved die. He saw it with his own eyes. He wasn't even crying, he couldn't. He was just in too much shock. Reggie almost fainted, holding onto a tree for support. His head was pounding and he felt emotions he never wanted to feel. He looked extremely pale.

Alex, he obviously couldn't handle it. He felt his stress levels go up and he felt his breathing begin to rise in speed.

"You asshole," Reggie growled, a whimper being heard in his voice.

"So. Regret not joining me now or what?" Caleb cackled. "Her soul is mine now. She's, what do you call it? Oh, right. DEAD." His dark laugh thundered throughout the outside.

That's when Luke lost it.

Luke gently put down Julie and ran to Caleb, shoving him against a wall and pinning him by the throat, "You bring her back right now."

Caleb cackled and shook his head, "Funny how you think that's possible."

Alex ran to Julie's body and picked her up, taking her a little bit farther from them to protect her. Once he put her down, he sighed and examined her. "I love you. I'm sorry," He whispered. He made his way back and tried to comfort Reggie, who was about to blow up in tears.

Caleb blasted Luke, making him fly back and hit a wall. He landed near Julie's body and looked over, that getting him more motivated to fight back. Luke had a little bit of blood dripping from his forehead, and he wiped it off.

"Join my band or your little friend's soul here won't be finding its way back home," Caleb smirked, the grey light that was her soul flashing in his hand. "Don't make me force you," He smirked.

Some wind appeared in Caleb's other hand, almost as if it was sucking in the air around it. 

Luke's eyes gazed at the light and then he looked back at Caleb. "And what happens if you force us?" He asked, glancing over at Alex and Reggie.

Alex recognized the look Luke had on his face. It was the serious-with-a-small-smirk look he did when he had an idea. Alex's eyes widened and he nudged Reggie to make him aware of Luke.

Luke remembered the light that shot inside of her and caused this whole thing.

Luke nodded his head towards Julie's body, and Alex almost right away and ran over and picked her up. Reggie's eyes widened at the realization of what Luke was trying to do. He snuck over to Caleb and stood behind him.

"This'll happen," Caleb smirked. He aimed his hand towards Luke, making him get pulled to Caleb.

"NOW!" Luke shouted. Reggie, still standing behind Caleb, kicked the back of his knees and shoved his aim towards Alex.

Alex held Julie's body a bit outwards so that the inwards air would affect her.

Suddenly, the purple light that shot into her a few days before was visibly rising through her body. The light surrounded by smoke slowly rose out of her mouth, and soon completely left her body.

The grey light that was being held by Caleb slowly flew back into her body.

Luke felt relieved at what he had just witnessed and took a deep breath.

Alex looked down at the body he held and teared up. But, tears of joy.

Her chest was finally rising up and down again.

Caleb watched in shock, "HOW CAN THIS BE?! UGH!" Caleb growled.

Luke looked back at Caleb with a triumphant smirk on his face, "Save it, Backstreet Boy."

Caleb grumbled and disappeared within thin air.

Luke ran over to Julie's body. Alex placed her on the ground and moved back along with Reggie. They wanted to give him space. Luke got down on the ground and shakily reached over to her neck. He bit his lip nervously and checked her pulse.

Alex and Reggie smiled when they saw his reaction. Luke sighed with relief and had a sad smile on his face. "Oh thank god, Jules." He leaned and rested his forehead on her forehead. He had tears forming in his eyes. "Thank god..." He repeated in a whisper.

Reggie was crying, again. He couldn't help it. Alex smiled and rubbed his back, but Reggie just tackled him in a hug instead. Too much emotion to be handled with just a backrub.

Luke froze when he saw her hand move.

His eyes widened, "Oh my god, please, please, please," He whispered hopefully.

Her eyes fluttered open suddenly, and her breathing got back to normal. "Jules," Luke smiled with relief, the tears that were forming in his eyes finally falling. He hugged her tightly, receiving it right back. 

Julie weakly rubbed one of her eyes, "Y'know...you should've told me you loved me before I got knocked out cold," She chuckled slightly.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, speechless, and just laughed nervously. "So you could hear everything? Like eeeeeeeeeeeverything?"

Alex and Reggie both covered their mouths with their hands, trying not to laugh. Reggie even let out a childish giggle when he realized that they were right all along and Luke really did love her.

"Yup. So, Mr. Reggie over there, you were very lucky that woman was named Annie because that would've been a hugely missed opportunity," Julie grinned at Reggie.

Luke looked at Reggie in confusion. "How did she hear that and not me? And WHY?!"

"Maybe because you were too worried about her." Alex nodded towards Julie.

Julie looked at Alex and then back at Luke, who had a faint flush of red on his face. She sighed and gently wiped his tears away with her thumb, "Thank you."

Luke's eyes flickered towards her lips and then back to her eyes, "There's no need to thank me, beautiful."

Reggie let out a little squeal from a couple of feet away.

One of Luke's hands that were holding her rose up to her face. His thumb stroked her cheek gently. He didn't want to go too far because he didn't know if she was okay with that, but, clearly she was.

Julie smiled up at him and pushed back his soft hair.

And finally, his lips met hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome.


	21. Unsaid Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having her in his arms made Luke feel like he was the most special person in the world. But the kiss...that felt even better. The hand that Luke had on Julie's face moved to her soft, straightened hair, and he let his fingers run through it.

Having her in his arms made Luke feel like he was the most special person in the world. But the kiss...that felt even better. The hand that Luke had on Julie's face moved to her soft, straightened hair, and he let his fingers run through it.

Julie's lips were soft against his, just as soft as he imagined them to be. Julie had wrapped her arms around his neck passionately. After a while, they finally pulled away.

"I thought I lost you," Luke whispered in her ear, his forehead on her forehead. 

Julie sighed in a relaxed manner when she felt his breath on her neck.

Julie smiled sadly, "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm like those annoying, tiny bugs in the air when you're trying to walk by a bush, and then they're just there in a swarm," She chuckled.

Reggie was jumping up and down excitedly, constantly poking Alex's arm to make sure he was watching, "Did you see that, did you see that, did you see that, did you s--"

"Yes. I saw two people making out right in front of me," Alex glared over at Reggie, but ending up chuckling and patting his back.

Luke chuckled softly at Julie's words, "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen," He told her, "Seeing you play Unsaid Emily with that beautiful smile on your face a few weeks ago showed me why."

Julie listened to his words and a smile formed on her lips. Of course, that made Luke smile in return, "And there it is." He told her. 

"I love you," Julie managed to speak out. Yes, very big words. But, she didn't hesitate one bit. In fact, those words felt right coming from her mouth.

Luke grinned down at her, admiring her, "I love you too, Jules." He touched noses with her gently and then got up. He reached out a hand for her to help her up. 

Julie smiled and took it, getting up from the ground for the first time in days. "Thanks," She told him. Luke nodded in reply.

Alex and Reggie took the time to run to her and just attack her in a hug. Julie laughed and hugged them back.

"Alrighty, let's go," Reggie said, picking up Julie and holding her over his shoulder. Julie groaned, "Ugh, somebody knock me out again."

"Luke can do that tonight," Reggie smirked at her.

Luke's jaw dropped at his nasty joke. Julie started to whine and kick around in Reggie's grip. "NO!" She shouted like a child.

"I am going to pretend my holy-child-of-god mind did not hear those words come out of your mouth," Alex said, turning away from them. Then, he turned back to face them, "And I'm afraid that will not be the last time I have to do that." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Reggie giggled and suddenly poofed back to the garage studio, the others following behind. Julie, who was still being carried by Reggie, shrieked when they landed. This was the first time she was actually awake during teleportation.

"GOD!" Julie's nails pierced into Reggie's black leather jacket, "You guys do that every day?" She questioned, her heart still beating like she was jumpscared.

"Every day," Luke laughed and crossed his arms.

"Good thing you've never taken me along until now," Julie sighed with relief.

"Oh no we have," Reggie blurted out. Both Luke and Alex slapped one of his arms.

"What?!" Julie shouted.

"You probably don't remember because you were unconscious," Reggie said with an innocent grin.

"WHAT?!" Julie stomped her foot. "I'm 'bout to slap a bitch."

(Everybody reading when I killed Julie LMAO)

Reggie's eyes widened and he backed away, knowing where this was going. "SHE'S GOING ALL LATINA MOM ON ME, HELP!"

Julie squealed and charged at Reggie. But, before she could make it to him, Luke ran and grabbed her, "Okayyyy, okayyyy," He told her. Julie kept trying to free herself so she could tackle Reggie, but she couldn't.

Reggie leaned forward, knowing she couldn't do anything to him, "Oh, and by the way, it was Luke who was carrying you the whole way," He whispered to her.

Luke's eyes widened. Julie jumped on Luke's back, shrieking. Luke laughed and held the bottom of her thighs to keep her up. Julie let out a little squeal and just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awwwwww," Alex and Reggie both said at the same time as if they saw a cute puppy.

"I'm still mad at you for violently teleporting me while I was in critical condition, but you're cute, soooooo whatever," Julie joked.

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "I saved your life, shut up," He laughed in reply, dropping her on the couch.

Julie looked up at him from the couch, "And?" She smirked playfully.

"You owe me," He smirked back, leaning over her.

Julie laughed.

Reggie and Alex's jaw dropped, "Is nobody seeing this?" Reggie said, his jaw still dropped.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Alex said, pulling his T-shirt up and down as if to cool him off. "WHOO!"

Julie and Luke glanced over and glared. "No," They both said in unison.

"Suuuuure," Reggie said sarcastically, nudging Alex. Alex let out a little laugh, he couldn't help it. Reggie was always teasing them. Well, so was Alex. I mean, who wasn't? 

Luke was still leaning over Julie, so he pecked her lips gently and took a seat next to her.

"Y'know...I can't wait to meet the sexy-ass babies," Reggie randomly blurted out.

Alex moved out of the way, already knowing what was coming.

Julie said nothing and just glanced at Luke.

Luke sighed, "Be my guest," He told her.

Julie got up and charged at Reggie, tackling him to the ground. Reggie groaned when he got pinned to the ground by Julie. "Gotcha," Julie smirked playfully down at him.

Reggie giggled and flipped them over, now pinning her down instead. "Nope!"

Luke looked over at Alex, "Hey, Alex. You don't have to record WWE on the TV anymore," He joked. Alex laughed and facepalmed when he watched the two play-fighting. He wasn't even surprised. Julie and Reggie play-fight all the time. It's like their lifestyle at this point. 

"Wait, where's Flynn?" Alex asked suddenly.

Luke froze in his seat and tried to hold back his laughter when he realized:

She was still in the hospital.

Luke chuckled nervously, "Funny story, I think we forgot to tell her we left," He said with a nervous and innocent grin on his face.

"HUH?!" Julie narrowed her eyes, still pinned down.

Reggie let go of Julie and got up, "I got this." Reggie poofed out of the room and reappeared within a matter of seconds with Flynn being carried bridal style in his arms. She had an angry pouty face on and her arms were crossed. Reggie smiled and giggled nervously, "Soooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy," He told her. Flynn huffed angrily and jumped out of his arms, stopping when she saw Julie alive and well.

"JULES!" She shouted excitedly and ran to her best friend, attacking her in a huge hug. "The evil Backstreet Boy didn't get you!"

Julie laughed and hugged her back just as tightly, "Hey Flynn, missed you too."

"Sooooo, what's changed?!" Flynn asked, her energy up as if she drank another seven sodas.

Julie looked back at Luke with a small smile. He gave her one back in return.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Flynn shrieked, jumping up and down. 

"I know, I know, ya'll predicted it," Julie rolled her eyes playfully with a smile.

"Not only that! Your kids will be SO HOT!" Flynn squealed.

Julie groaned, "Oh. My. God."

"She's not lying," Alex chimed in with a playful grin on his face.

Luke got up from the couch and walked over to Julie, hugging her gently from behind and kissing her shoulder. "Why don't we all watch something? Like a movie? I mean, the glue that keeps us all together is back, so why not celebrate?" He smiled, looking down at Julie as he spoke. Julie placed her hands on Luke's hands around her stomach and looked up at him.

Both Alex and Reggie nodded. "Make it Disney, PLEEEEASE!" Reggie begged. Luke laughed and looked to Julie, "Anything specific you want to watch?"

"Hmmm...well, Reggie wants Disney, and there's this Disney movie from some years back that you guys have never had the chance to watch," Julie grinned.

"Which one?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's called 'Frozen.' It's from like 2013 and it's like my favorite movie of all time. Other than the Little Mermaid, of course," Julie smiled.

Flynn squealed when she heard the movie name. She watched that movie for the first time with Julie in theaters when they were both younger. It had a special place in their hearts.

Reggie jumped up and down, "That one! That one! That one!" He cheered.

They all laughed. Alex and Reggie soon threw themselves on the couch, both of them hugging pillows they found. Luke poofed out to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks they could eat while they watched. Flynn helped Julie pull down a projector screen they had installed a couple of years back. Once the movie was rented, they all got comfortable.

Alex, Reggie, and Flynn were sitting on the couch while Luke and Julie were sitting below them on the ground, a blanket covering them both. Julie rested her head on Luke's chest, which immediately took away all of his worries and stress.

Like only 10 minutes into the movie, Alex and Reggie were already crying. "Oh my gosh, this sister-friendship is so beautiful. I hope it never ends," Reggie cried, blowing his nose in a tissue. Alex shook his head in agreement.

A little while later, they start to freak out. "OH MY GOD THE SISTER-FRIENDSHIP DOES END! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!" Reggie whined. "Reggie, you predicted the future!" Alex cried.

Luke and Julie looked at each other and laughed.

Ha. Those dorks.

The climax of the movie came along and it was time for the coveted sequence everyone loved: 

Let It Go.

Julie nudged Luke's arm and chuckled, "Alex is gonna love this." Luke looked down at her with a grin and he laughed.

And, to their surprise, Alex almost went into shock during Let It Go.

"Holy shit, this is my anthem," Alex said, shooting his hands out like he was Elsa with ice powers. 

Flynn started to laugh. Reggie loved her laugh, so when he heard it, he naturally blushed. But that didn't go unnoticed with Flynn. She gave him a little wink.

Below them, Luke glanced at Julie. "Hey, Jules?" Luke asked with a cute and childlike smile on his face. "Yeah?" She replied. "You remind me of her," He pointed to the screen.

"Anna?" Julie smiled at him. Luke nodded and blushed slightly, "You're pretty and courageous. And you fight for the ones you love and what you believe in."

Julie pouted and smiled, "You're the sweetest," She pecked his lips softly. 

The movie ended with them all filled with energy. They all enjoyed finally being together again.

Alex and Reggie were practicing their Elsa strut while Flynn was filming them, and Luke and Julie were busy writing a song after the movie flipped on their creativity switch. Everything was perfect again.

And no words were left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but that's a wrap on this story. thank you to the loyal readers who stood by the highs and lows the characters have gone through. thank you to the people who took the time in their day to come read my new update because they looked forward to it. and lastly, thank you for being amazing. 
> 
> this is my first complete julie and the phantoms story on here, and it certainly won't be the last! it was a wild ride with different plot twists and adventures, but we all got through them, just like our favorite characters did. 
> 
> and maybe, maybe, maybe, there is a sequel in the works :)
> 
> BUT, before you leave, look at the table of contents and tell me what you see. 
> 
> notice it yet?
> 
> that's right.
> 
> when you read along the chapters, you were helping me write the lyrics to unsaid emily.
> 
> and now they're complete, just like this story <3
> 
> again, thank you for everything!
> 
> love, 
> 
> <3 Sara <3


End file.
